


Because You Live....I Live

by Dreamyuniversestuff



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyuniversestuff/pseuds/Dreamyuniversestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Prompts from Smoakandarrow's Olicity Flash fic Challenge, written and edited in an hour.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pandas, who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> The main title is from a song by jesse mccartney.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: into the wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main title is from a jesse McCartney

It was her first birthday. Well, it was her first birthday without a big evil lurking around Starling City. Her first birthday with Oliver. Her first…well, the past few weeks had more than its share of firsts. The thought made her grin wickedly from ear to ear.

Thinking back on the past years, Felicity knew it was remarkable they all were still alive. Her birthday was a day to celebrate. A day for her to truly feel loved. She knew that and hopefully Oliver did too. Wait, she knew he did too. No second guessing. They both made a choice to be together. Together was way better than apart. It had taken him too long to catch up with her.

Things may have changed between her and Oliver but at the core they were still the same. Her life had been in jeopardy one too many times and thats all it took in the end. His walls were all but broken around his girl. They hadn’t put words to what they were but Felicity knew. Felicity knew Oliver loved her. He had only said those words once in a ruse. In the mansion. In order to save the city. His city, Their city. But those words rang true with every look, every touch. And she could always tell when he was lying. He never lied to her. Omissions and partial truths, yes. But lie, never.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard Oliver come up behind her. Something that happened far less often now that they were together. If they had been intuned before, loving each other so openly only strengthened their ability to be as one. “So what do you want for your birthday?” he asks softly, expecting a new tech toy or some babble with sexual innuendo to come falling from her lips.

Her brow and nose scrunch up as she scours her brain for something she wants. And she knows what she wants. “You” is on the tip of her tongue, but now was not the time for that line of thinking here in the Arrow Cave with Dig so close. It had already gotten them in trouble with Dig. And Roy. And Thea. So many dirty thoughts went throughout her brain but there was one thing she knew only he could get for her, “Pandas.”

“Pandas?” By the look on his face, it was certainly unexpected. The narrowing of his eyes, the slight turn of his head, the muscle in his jaw. She loved that look. His look that made her feel like no one else was around. Unfortunately, she knew they weren’t alone.

“Yep, pandas.” She nodded her head letting him know her mind was made up. He knew her so well, better than he knew himself.

Resolve face in place, “Okay where should I get said pandas?” He knew a lot of things but where to get pandas was not one of them. 

Some zoo was not what Felicity had in mind. It didn’t surprise him when she had an answer right away.

“Jack Hanna’s show Into the wild is shooting a new documentary on them this weekend. It would be a perfect gift to see those pandas and get some alone time.” She looked up at him in adoration because who wouldn’t adore a billionaire by day and hero by night. But there was something just beyond that adoration that had Oliver feeling aroused. Alone time was hard to come by in this city. 

Her hopeful look cause him to smile that tight smile Felicity knew all too well. “I think we can manage that.”

“You know Into the wild is filmed in columbus, right?” One last hurdle to jump she thought as she licked her lips very very slowly. He had aways had a hard time resting that particular move.

“Columbus?” more of a question than he intended it to be. His eyes went dark, knowing this conversation was about more than some silly pandas.

“Ohio.” her quiet voice slowly losing hope. Oliver never liked to leave the city, even for her and some alone time.

“I know where Columbus is. I just didn’t realize it was filming so far. I mean… the city.” Felicity knew back peddling when she heard and she didn’t hear it often from him. Especially when it came to this.

Luckily, Diggle was close enough to hear their innocent conversation. “I’ll take care of the city, if you take care of our favorite girl on her birthday.”

Oliver barely growled out an “our??” revealing more than a hundred i love you’s in his tone. Felicity knew it wasn’t what Oliver always said but how he said it. And he was more than ready for her.

Looking him straight in the eye with a slight tilt of her head, “Really? That’s what you got from that.” She hated doing all work. Who was she kidding, she loved it.

Turning her attention to Dig, ”Thanks, we accept your offer.” Her smile in that trademark tight lip smile Oliver was known for giving. You didn’t live with a man and not pick up at least one or two of his habits. Whether good or bad. 

Hugging Dig before she turned to Oliver. She simply took him by the hand and led him to the door. She was eagerly awaiting what would happen once they were out the door.

Walking out the door with a gleam in her eye, ”You know what they say about competition?”

“What?” Oliver was really hoping this was going where he knew it was going. 

“Its good for the libido,” with a wicked smile on her face. Tilting her head to the right so he had had access to his favorite spot.

Pulling her close enough to whisper on her skin in that oh so sensitive spot on her neck, “I thought that’s what they said about pandas.”

He ran his tongue across her exposed neck all the way to her lips as his hands went to her hips to pull her close,”Where…”

But he didn’t even have to finish his sentence. “My panda flats are in my closet.” Her mind in sync with his.

“Good to know.” Images on a naked Felicity in her panda flats now running thought his mind. His hands coming up from her hips to cup her face, kissing her, tasting her. Making her his and only his.

“Let’s go home.” She barely got her words out before he claimed her lips again.

“Pandas, who knew?”

“Well, yelling Oliver I want to jump your bones was something no one wanted to experience again.” And his lips were on hers once more. ”But I really want to go to Columbus to see..

“The pandas.” Finishing her sentence only made her want him more and those pandas weren’t going anywhere.


	2. Perchance to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: too far, too fast
> 
> maybe one day we’ll find the place where our dreams and reality collide.-?

Smoke filled her nostrils. It was so hard to stay awake. Oliver would come to her, he always did. Hold on she kept repeating to herself. He’ll be here. He always comes. Broken record much. Even in her subconscious she tended to babble, especially where he was concerned.

Her eyes were getting so tired. Stay open eyes she commanded. Please. The blast had left her legs covered with rubble that much she could tell. Her legs were so heavy. Just like her eyes.

Was this it? Was her life going to start flashing in front of her? At least, she would get to see Oliver one last time. She loved him, never telling him was her one regret but she couldn't rectify that now. He would get here in time. Maybe she could tell him before…..before it was too late. If this was the end, her life was over too fast for her liking. Damn it. Stay awake. He’s coming.

Off in the distance she heard a shout but it seemed too far away to reach her in time. She heard Dig but he wasn't the one she wanted. Oliver came into her view. His face. His handsome face was frowning. So guilt ridden. She tried to speak but no words came out.

He came, just like she knew he would. I love you on the tip of her tongue….and everything went black.

BEEP! BEEP! the noise shocked her from a deep sleep. Raising one eye she took a peek at a small alarm clock. It was blinking 6:00. Reaching over she turned off the alarm like she had done it a million times before but it seemed oddly out of place. 

Looking down to the bed frame she noticed it wasn’t her familiar green. She wasn't in her room. What the hell happened last night? She should be a hospital, not in some strange bedroom. 

Sitting up, Felicity noticed not only was she in a strange bedroom but she was naked. Birthday suit naked. Pulling the covers around her to cover herself as best she could, she started to look around the room. Her favorite painting on the wall. A wall color she would have chosen. What was going on here? It seemed familiar, yet she knew she had never been here.

A picture frame caught her eye. Taking the top sheet and wrapping it around her body like a toga, she jumped to the dresser. A smiling Oliver and herself in a wedding dress stared back. Don’t freak out became her new mantra. Taking a deep breath, she spun around in time to see Oliver emerging from a door that lead to who knows where. A very naked Oliver.

“Good, you’re up.” This was too far from reality for her.

“Could you please…get some clothes on?” Covering her eyes, well she did take a peek because it was Oliver. She could imagine the weird look he was giving her. She knew him too well. And oh my god was that a wedding ring on her finger?

“Everything okay, Felicity?” She could hear the concern in his voice but now was not the time. Because he was naked. Naked Oliver was not leaving her brain any time soon.

“Clothes. Now!!” Her tone was desperate. She heard Oliver rummaging for some type of clothing. Pulling the sheet tighter around her she opened her eyes. Well, a half naked Oliver was better than fully naked Oliver. Sweatpants. He put on sweatpants. Did he not know what that did to her. But she couldn’t think about that now.

“Why am I not in a hospital? And why the hell are we naked? Because I always wanted this to happen but for the love of pete did you..”

He cut her off short, “Felicity, what are you taking about?”

“Last night I thought I was going to die and today….” she looked in the mirror to find not a scratch on her face, “I look fine.”

“Well, you’re not acting fine. Maybe Dig was right about that bump you took last night.” HIs concern evident in his gaze, but where was the guilt she knew all too well. This couldn't be her Oliver. 

“Yeah, last night. The bomb exploded.”

Oliver cut her off once again. “What bomb?”

“The one Jackson Wilson planted.” Why did he not remember? Why was he acting so weird? What the heck was going on here? Her brain hurt from all the questions.

“Felicity, that happened three years ago.” With a look of disbelieve, Oliver took ahold of both her shoulders and looked into her eyes. His concern evident. His love even more so.

A cry from just outside the room startled Felicity.“ It looks like Madison is up.”

“Madison?”

“I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her as he had done so many times before. That was her Oliver. But who the hell was Madison?

He didn’t have to worry there was no way she was walking out of here in a sheet. Taking a another look in the mirror. She saw no signs of any injury but the back of her head did hurt.

When Oliver returned he had a small bundle in his hands. Well, baby may be more accurate.

Her brain catching up with her eyes. “Ohhh, Madison. Who does she belong to?” However, Felicity already had a sinking feeling she knew the answer.

“She’s our daughter.” Oliver was looking at her like she had three heads.

The sight of Oliver and baby Madison did pull at her heart strings, like she always knew it would. Bare-chested with his little human being was a sexy sight. She didn't think it was possible for Oliver Queen to look sexier than he usually did. Sexy did not even begin to describe it.

“Our daughter, Madison Moira Queen.” Oliver placing the small bundle in her hands. She was beautiful. Eyes as blue as Oliver’s. She smelled like heaven. Maybe this was her heaven. Felicity knew nothing could be more perfect than this. Nothing. So she decided to enjoy this life, this treasure she had been given.

Remember last night events, her regret of never telling him she loved him. It was now or never.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Felicity.” He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. This was home, this is what home felt like. Oliver, her and.. Madison. 

Closing her eyes she never wanted it to end. 

Blinking her eyes, harsh white light was all she could see.. Dead, must be dead. What a cruel joke life was playing on her now. The dream, her heaven. Only a dream.

Her vision slowly came into focus, Oliver. He was always here for her, no matter what. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

“Don’t try and talk. They pulled out the tube just a few hours ago.” She could see tears in his eyes. She couldn't remember a time when he looked so sad. Lost. He looked so lost, even more than when his mother died. More than when he was broken. Closing his eyes, one single tear fell down his cheek. Felicity wanted so badly to reach out and wipe it away. But it was like her body didn't belong to her. She couldn't move nor could she speak. Was this her island? what was going on? She needed to know.

But she needed him to know that she loved him more than anything else. She would have no regrets in this life. Whatever that was now, or how ever long that was.

“I…” her voice seemed to fail her. Love, I love you. Words so simple to say but it seemed impossible.

She attempted to speak twice more, each time Oliver urging her to save her strength, not to talk. When all she wanted was to talk, to tell him what he meant to her.

“Dream. I had dream. Married..we were.” Words were hard to focus on. They seemed to slip away or maybe she was. She wasn't sure of anything except of her love. Her love for him. So strong and pure.

Oliver stayed silent as she continued to try and speak. “Madison Moira Queen, our daughter.”

She looked into his eyes that she knew so well. No regrets, no matter what the future held for her. She could see the love he held back from her shining in his eyes. How had she never noticed before. “I…I love you. Always have, always will.”

Closing her eyes, Felicity wasn't sure if she would ever open them again. She felt his lips brush hers. She was on the verge of sleep when he finally managed to get out the words she longed to hear and he longed to say. “I meant it. I love you, Felicity.” whispered in her hair, into the universe.

The dream forgotten for years, the words said forgotten by one. But he never forgot. Three years later, the words…the dream remembered.

Felicity put her hands around her stomach looking in a full length mirror. A baby girl. A miracle baby. Oliver's baby, her baby, their baby. 

They had just returned from the doctors. And Felicity could not have been happier. Life had dealt her a wonderful hand. She wondered would their daughter look like Oliver or her. She couldn't wait to meet her. You could barely tell she was pregnant. Those that mattered already knew. Dig, Lyla, Thea, Roy, Sara, Nyssa, Laurel, and Detective Lance. Names of the people she loved most. Except for him. It always came back to Oliver.

Arms came around her from nowhere. She leaned into the silent party that held her so gently. She never felt more safe than in his arms. Resting her head on one of his shoulders, she brought his hands on her belly. She looked so happy, so radiant that it brought a smile to his face. Something he did more and more these days. Thanks to her, always thanks to her.

Talking more to the baby than Oliver. “What are we going to call you little girl?”

“What about Madison Moira Queen?” 

A simple question unlocking a hidden part of her brain. Gone, for far too long. The room had the same wedding picture as her dream from so long ago. Her favorite painting on the wall. A wall color she would have chosen. The memory floating to the surface far too fast. 

She had never been able to remember the weeks after that particular bombing. Until now. Precious moments always come to those who wait. The memories must have always been right under the surface because the room looked so much like her dream. There was no other explanation, right?

Looking in the mirror, she locked onto his eyes, catching up with him. Catching up to the memories he carried alone for so long. He was no longer alone. The hope he held onto that one day she would remember. He was truly a remarkable man. From a broken soul to a loving husband. 

“I…remember. A dream. With a daughter. Madison Moria Queen sounds perfect.” Tears shining in his eyes mirroring her own. His smile never faltering. Hers continuing to grow.

He simply repeated her words that she said long ago. “I love you. Always have, always will.

Her heart caught in her throat. Fate leading them to this moment of love. Echoing his words, “I meant it. i love you, Oliver.”

“Just remember who said it first.” And their laughter continued far into the night. Because not much else was said. Words always a formality for these two because love is an endless wonder when you mean it.


	3. His Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: game on

The air smelled like destruction and ruin, things Sara were too familiar with. She wondered if this was what her days would be like with the League again. Thoughts wandered to what Laurel said earlier about her being a hero.

I know you’re a hero.

If you’re so far gone. And so irredeemable. Then why would they know you by such a beautiful name.

Oliver and Laurel. Both had faith in her. It was more than she could except with all the things she had done. Things no one knew about except Nyssa. Nyssa would make her happy. She knew that. But could she continue a hero journey with her? Only time would tell.

Hero. That’s what Oliver had turned into. Maybe she could too. It was then that Felicity came into her view. Maybe she needed to surround herself with people that made her worthy. Just like Felicity did for Oliver. To have someone believe in you no matter what was powerful. Just as powerful as love.

What kind of toll did it take on Felicity? Being that important to one person. Felicity might not even know what she did for Oliver. But how could she not?

It was at that moment Oliver came out a side door. His eyes searching until they found what he was looking for. Felicity. It took him less than six strides to reach her. His hand automatically going to her chin and pulling it up, searching for any sign of injury. His eyes roamed where Slade’s blade had been on her neck. He seemed satisfied that no damage had come to her lovely skin. 

Oliver’s hand appeared to be so gently as he stroked her neck. Oliver and Felicity seemed unaware of others around them. The world just didn’t exist when they were together. Funny, how Sara never noticed. Maybe she had been too close before. 

They spoke no words but somehow they seems to be communicating. Sara always knew that they could communicate without a single word but she had never watched them so intently before. How had she missed it. It was clear as day to her, watching them from afar. 

It was obvious that Felicity had feeling for Oliver. Anyone with eyes could see that. Not as obvious was that Oliver returned those same feelings. Neither of them could see what was right in front of them.

Sara heard Felicity speak first. “I’m….I’ll be okay.”

Oliver had brought his hand up to Felicity’s ear and she pressed into his hand. Not unlike the night she received her first real scar. No lies ever past between them. An unspoken rule, not unlike that one she had with Nyssa.

Oliver bend down to touch Felicity’s forehead with his. Sara wasn’t sure but she could swear him utter sorry before he pulled away. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Sara noticed Laurel watching them. His past looking at his present. Now that Laurel knew his secret, where would his heart lie? Sara knew that Oliver never wanted Laurel to know what did as the Arrow. The choice was taken from him.

Felicity knew Oliver. Laurel knew Ollie. It wasn’t lost on Sara that Oliver just gave Felicity the single most important job in taking down Slade. Felicity took down Deathstroke and Oliver took down Slade. Oliver trusted Felicity. Trust was one thing Oliver Queen didn’t give out freely. Actions defined Oliver, not words. Sara thought back to every action of Oliver’s that concerned Felicity. All those actions screamed love. But would Oliver ever give into those feelings of love? 

Sara just hoped that Oliver didn’t break Laurel’s heart. There was just something about the way Oliver was looking at Felicity. Sara knew who he would choose. In the present. In the future. 

Now if only Laurel wasn’t looking at Oliver. Sara was happy to being getting on the boat tonight. Thank you, Nyssa. May the best girl win.


	4. I Was Never Alone With You

Prompt: alone with you

 

As you get older the hands on the clock only move faster. It waits for one one. The clock never slows down. It ticks the seconds, minutes, hours, days..off your life. It wasn’t the first time Oliver Queen had this thought. It also wasn’t the first time Oliver was in a car with his sons Tommy and Connor but it was the first time without her. Since the day they got together they had been inseparable. Never more than a day apart, minus the time A.R.G.U.S had him. But that was a time he tried not to think about. In fact, he tried not to think about any time she wasn’t there.

The streets passed by quicker as they got closer to their destination. He knew where they were going. They had been there the night before, making arrangements. 

He never thought she would be the first to go. Always him, in a hail of bullets, in a fight, in a million different scenarios that never involved natural causes. He was 83 years old. A nice age, but it would have been even nicer with her.

He could hear Connor but he wasn’t really listening. Something about grief and stages. Denial was a word he could hold unto right now. Deny that she was dead. Deny that he would never hear her sweet voice. Deny he would never kiss her soft lips. Pretending she was on an extended vacation until one day she would just walk right through his door. Any door.

Looking at Connor sitting next to him, he wondered if he knew how much Felicity had loved him. Connor was his child but Felicity had made him hers. Just like she did with everyone she came in contact with. It was her gift. 

Melissa was much the same. She had been married to Tommy for years now but it was Felicity that had played matchmaker between the two. Felicity had a thing for strays. Mending broken hearts was her day job.

His body was no longer young and it held more scars than when he began as the Arrow, when he first met her. Felicity had been his everything for years, but it hadn’t always been that way. He had been too blind, too stupid to see what was right in front of him. It had taken him years to be with the one he truly loved but it had been worth it. Every heartbreak, every bad decision, everything he was had lead him to her. His Felicity. His happiness. And that she was. They had been so happy together, more so than he ever thought possible. With her, the impossible happened every day.

He could recall her voice, her smile of those crime fighting days. Those days long gone. Days replaced with children, PTA meetings, CEO duties, and for the most part a normal existence. As time marched on, weddings of their children came, grandchildren followed. It turned out to be what he was always been too afraid to hope for. A salvation he never thought he deserved.

The car stopped and he got out because that was what was expected. What he wanted to do was scream like a child. It wasn’t fair she was gone. It should have been him to be the first to go. He was no longer good at being alone. It as her fault. She never left him alone.

Walking into the room that held her body, he saw their children and respective spouses and grandchildren. He knew he had to keep it together for their sakes. So he took a seat in one of the front pews and reflected. The coffin seemed to be staring back at him. It was the elephant in the room he didn’t want to acknowledge.

She had been a rock for him in the best and worst times in his life. No one believed in him more. No one loved him more. Felicity had been his everything. His sunshine and he didn’t want to live without her. There was no way he was going to make it without her. 

What he wouldn’t give to just hear her babble once more, to see her smile once more. To hear her voice once more. Felicity was like a circle where the love never ended. It was in her touch, her smile, her kiss, in everything she was. He wasn’t so sure he could live without her.

He smelled cookies, probably from the funeral home. It brought him back to the times she made cookies for him, for their children, for their grandchildren. So many memories, so many good memories. He clung unto them like they were his lifelines in the roughest of seas. This day was worst than the Queen’s Gambit capsizing. This was the worst day of his whole life and that was saying a lot.

“Grandpa, why do you look so sad?” The question came out of nowhere from his ten year old grandson Matthew.

“I miss your Grandma.” It was far too easy to answer.

“Me too, Grandpa. She was better than Halo ten.”

“Halo X, huh?” She would have been proud that Matthew thought she was better than Halo ten. That seemed to satisfy Matthew and he was gone before Oliver knew it. Leaving him alone with his thoughts. So alone in a room filled of people that loved him and cared for him. He sat there for what felt like hours.

He could hear Tommy talking to his wife. He was trying hard not to overhear but he’d rather think about anything than the coffin in front of him.

“I don’t know what Dad’s going to do without her? What are any of us going to do without her?” He could hear the tears in his son’s voice.

“He’ll manage. We’ll make sure. We always do.” Oliver always knew he liked that Melissa. She was good for Tommy, good for them all.

“Tommy, don’t take offense, because I know you love me. But they way your dad loved your mom. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it. She felt so loved every day, all day.”

“Mel, I know. He loves her more now than he did when we were kids. I don’t know how he’ll survive.” Luckily, Oliver Queen was a survivor.

It was Connor’s voice that told him it was time. Time to say Goodbye. Something he had been dreading since he woke up. Because how do you say goodbye to the person you love more than yourself. How do you say goodbye when it felt like you just said hello. Goodbye was so final. His light was gone. His wife only a memory. His heart broken in a million pieces with no way of it ever being put back together.

He didn't know what to say. How to sum up a lifetime of love. Of cherished moments, sad times, and dangerous escapades. How do you say goodbye to the love of your life? To the Mother of your children. To the one person who believed in you no matter what. To the person who trusted you unconditionally. To the person who loved you more than the stars in the sky.

He started with the easy stuff “I’ll miss you. It wasn’t enough time. I love you.” The tears wouldn’t come. He could barely breathe knowing this was the last time he would be in same room as her. His sunshine was gone forever. What did he say so she knew that he loved her with every beat of his heart, with every breathe he took. With everything he was. She was the beginning, the middle, and the end. She was IT, in so many ways. He was never the best with words and she loved him any way.

In the end, it was a whisper, something she would have loved to hear. Because she was his truth, his hope, his life, his heart, his love, his salvation and he was so lost and alone without her.

“I was never alone with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate sad ending:) So my favorite line is…if it’s not happy then it’s not the end. so on that note…
> 
> It was only a year later when Oliver saw his beloved Felicity again and her first words to him were. “You were never alone, my love.”
> 
> the end, just in case you hate sad ending too:)


	5. The Right Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: alone with you

Oliver was looking up at an ever-changing sky, reclining on one of the many chairs under the dome of Starling City’s planetarium. This was not a place he frequented often but for Felicity he could make an exception, especially since it was her birthday. 

He knew no better way to show her how he felt than spending the day with her, doing things she liked to do. And if he was honest with himself, he found he enjoyed them. And the grand finale was this show that he was pretty sure Felicity had seen a time or two. He even called a favor in for the planetarium to stay open a little later than usual.

He turned his eyes from the light show and just watched her face for a minute. She looked happy and relaxed. The lights from the stars made it hard to see her eyes but he knew they were dancing. They almost always were when she was happy.

“Happy Birthday, Felicity.” His voice causing her to turn her head in his direction. 

“You remembered?” More of a question as to why than how. She pushed her glasses up a little further on her nose. He loved when she did that.

“I’m not Ollie, Felicity. I just play him on TV.” HIs words brought a laugh bubbling to the surface. How he loved to hear her laugh.

“I know Oliver.” Felicity put the emphasis on his given name. He liked how she said his name. No one said it like Felicity. “Speaking of which, are you ever going to tell Laurel how much you hate that nickname?”

“I don’t…… “ It was futile trying to lie to Felicity. “No, I probably never will.”

“I thought so.” He wondered what else she thought about him and Laurel but he was too weary to ask. Afraid of where the conversation would lead.

“Oliver, I like it here. Nice and quiet. It’s nice. Being alone with you.” She picked her torso up and spread her arm out in a grand sweeping gesture. “And i do mean alone. Did your rent out this whole place?”

“It pays to have your parents help build a place.” His words bringing a smile to her face. He liked using his name to give her something special. Something just for the two of them.

A voice called out from the darkness. “Are you ready, Mr. Queen?” 

A simple question with a far more difficult answer.

He stayed quiet for a long time, lost in his thoughts. Was he ready? Ready to love? Ready to be happy? Ready to regain his humanity? He tended to let his mind make the decisions, never letting his heart lead him to where he truly wanted to be. If he was truthfully with himself, he already knew the answer.

“Oliver?” Her eyes questioned him but he just smiled at her.   
And her eyes smiled back, saying everything he wanted to hear. I’m here, I’ll always be here.  I'll wait, whenever you're ready.

He reached out his hand. She simply smiled and put her hand in his. No questions asked. No words spoken. He intertwined their fingers….a perfect fit. Just as he always imagined. Diggle’s words echoed in his head. 

I don’t think love is about changing or saving a person, I think it’s about finding someone who’s already the right fit.

Almost in a whisper but loud enough for Felicity to hear if she hadn’t been lost in the heavens above her.

“I’m ready.”


	6. The Cookie Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red-handed

She heard the cookie jar being opened from down the hall and she knew who was in the cookies. It had to be Oliver.

“Oliver, get your hands off my cookies.” Felicity couldn’t see Connor hiding behind his dad but now she could hear him snicker. “That goes for you, too. You little traitor. I told you those cookies were for our guests today.” 

Connor step out from behind his dad. “It’s not like Aunt Thea needs them.. ..She’s fat.”

Felicity eyes exploded from her head. “Pregnant does not equal fat, Connor. And don’t you ever mention that to her. EVER. Do you understand?” Oliver had been extremely quiet during the exchange between herself and his son. Felicity took a closer look and saw his mouth was still full of cookies. How many had he eaten?

“Yeah, Felicity. Dad, you said she’d never know.” Oliver looking a little guilty fro the first time since his hand had been found in her cookie jar. It was quite the scene with a mini-Oliver looking up at his dad. It was a wonder this kid wan’t identified as a queen by the press. 

Before Felicity knew it, Connor was gone in a flash. That kid had a sixth sense on escaping trouble.

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought Connor in on this mission. You never would have caught me if it was just me.” His playful nature was one that was coming out more and more since Connor had come into their lives. He caught her hand and pulled her close, up against his chest.

“Oh, is that so Mr. Queen.” Her smile teasing him. God, she loved this man.

Oliver considered it for just a second. “Maybe I would have let you, Mrs. Queen.”

The doorbell rang. “Roy has the worst timing. Always has, always will.” Oliver went to open the door leaving Felicity alone in the kitchen with her cookie jar. If Oliver noticed one was missing when he returned, he never said a word.


	7. Building A Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: red-handed
> 
> AU (in which felicity is Smoak a mastermind at the criminal game)

“Smoak.” 

It was the way he always greeted her. She would expect nothing else from him. The hero of the city always coming after the villain. She’d like to think of herself as misunderstood but what did she know. He was always a step behind her, more like an inch in front of her right now. Did he have to smell so good?

“Arrow. I didn’t expect you here tonight.” She was trying to intercept a donation given by a generous benefactor to help her in her crusade against the rich people of Starling City. She didn’t have time for him but he wasn’t know for being helpful to her cause.

“Well, I couldn’t let the chance to catch you escape me.” She had escaped him a few times before and she knew she couldn’t run from him forever. And maybe she didn’t want to. It was a lonely game she played and it would be oh so nice to see the Arrow in a different light. In a business suit perhaps.

“Is that what you’re doing here. And here I thought you liked to party.” 

She could see his lips from a smirk but that was all she could see. He wore a mask to disguise his identity but who was he kidding. Anyone with eyes could see who he was. ”So are you done here?”

“What can’t wait to catch me? You know I’m like a modern day Robin Hood, taking from the rich giving to the poor. I’m not that unlike you.”

“You’re nothing like me.” His voice betraying him. His disguise for himself evident to her because she knew the feeling. You don’t always set out to become the villain of the story. Sometimes, fate lends a hand.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. You save the city. I save the people with my superior hacking skills.” She left so many things unsaid. As much as she knew about him, he knew about her. They were strangers, strangers that seemed to always know what the other was thinking.

“You could do some real good in the city.”

“How? By joining you?” She realized he wasn’t joking. She considered it for a minute. She enjoyed mental sparring with him. He was a mystery to be solved and she always liked a good mystery. “If i join you, then what?”

“Then I let you go. And we start to work together.” Together was something neither of them knew how to do. This much she knew.

“And if I say no?”

“Most people can’t resist my charm. Not many people can say no to me.” His tone was one that she knew she heard before. One that belonged to a certain CEO.

“What about Oliver Queen? Do people say no to him?” And she knew she had him right where she wanted him. Mystery solved. Case closed.

His silence said it all.

“I thought so. Don’t worry your secret is safe with me, Queenie.” She winked at him. She could see his new nickname was going to ruffle his feathers. He was so easy.

“How?” A simple question posed by a complex man.

She leaned in as if telling him the most important secret in the world. “A women just knows these things. Maybe we’re not so different after all.” Being so close she could see his eyes hiding behind the mask. Secret abound in the eyes this much she knew. And his eyes held pools of secrets. What would it take to unlock them? Damn, her. She loved mysteries way too much. It made the decision that much easier.

“Yes. On one condition.” What the hell was she doing? She never liked to work with anyone. Let alone a hero.

“What?”

“Don’t go and fall in love with me. I’m pretty remarkable.” 

“And you like to remark on it. How quaint. I don’t think that will be a problem.” She could hear his laughter as he disappeared into the night.

“Oh, yes it will.” Saying it more to the night than to herself.


	8. It's Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: in the dark

Diggle didn’t expect to see his two closest friends making out when he turned on the lights. Felicity was sitting on top of a table with Oliver’s lips all over her. That image cemented into his brain, permanently. Just how long at this being going on? He hadn’t noticed any strange behavior from them lately. Well, nothing out of the ordinary strange.

He noticed Felicity had the decency to looked ashamed hiding her head in the crook of Oliver’s neck. Oliver though was smiling like he was a cat that just swallowed the canary.

“How long where you going to leave me in the dark about…this?” Diggle waved his hands around for effect. He wasn’t mad but he was sure not going to walk in on them making out from now til forever. Not that he didn’t expect this but he expect Felicity at least to tell him something before he saw this.

Felicity picked her head up from Oliver’s neck and turned to face Diggle. Taking a few steps, she left Oliver behind her. “This. This is nothing. It’s nothing. Nothing going on here.”

Diggle just looked at Felicity with a tilt of his head, trying to convey his disbelieve. Felicity was trying to give off the attitude that this meant nothing and Dig almost believed her. Dig knew his girl and she was not the best liar. She must believe that this was just a fling, in her terms nothing.

From the look on Oliver’s face, Diggle knew this was something. Something more than Felicity realized. “Nothing?” Diggle could hear the strain in Oliver’s voice.

Felicity turned around to face Oliver. “What?….” Diggle didn’t have to see their faces to know they were once again having a silent conversation that no one could understand but them. “This is something?” 

For one of the smartest people he knew, Felicity was slow on this uptake. Diggle knew Oliver’s feelings for Felicity long ago. He was willing to bet the only one who didn’t know was the blonde standing in front of him.

“Yeah, it’s something. It’s everything.” Finally, Oliver almost sort kinda confessed his feelings. It was close enough for Diggle. He could yell at them tomorrow, set down ground rules for kissing down here and put the fear of God into Oliver so he didn’t hurt Felicity. It could all wait until tomorrow.

“It’s about damn time.” But neither Felicity or Oliver heard a word he was saying. Dig took his cue and decided it was time to leave these two alone.

He took one last look at the crazy couple in front of him, making a mental note to disinfect the arrow cave from top to bottom tomorrow. On his way out Diggle shut the lights off, leaving them alone in the dark.


	9. Not Even An Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Illusions

His fingers were around her neck. She never thought it would come to this. Where the hell was Diggle or Roy? Hell, even Laurel might be able to help this situation. She could feel one of his fingers pressing against her carotid, slowly losing consciousness. Diggle, come, please. Her thoughts willing her friend to appear.

She tried to scream but on one would hear her in a secret liar. Not the she could scream even if she wanted to. Her thoughts were fading to darkness.

“Oliver, What the hell man?” His grip lessened, something or someone weighing down his arms. Fingers slowly releasing their hold on her. So painfully slowly.

“How the hell did Slade get down here? He’s on..” His grip once again tightened. Felicity could hardly breathe. Darkness surrounding her. She was just waiting for her life to flash before her eyes. Cliche she knew but her thoughts were not her own.

“Oliver. Your. Hands. Are. Around. Felicity’s. Neck.” Each word direct and curt. John always knew how to get to Oliver. And just like that the fingers, hands were gone. Thats all it took. 

“Like hell. Diggle, are you blind? This is Slade Wilson.” Oliver pointed to the person standing in front of him. Oliver knew what he saw and Slade had somehow managed to get down to the new liar. What type of maximum security prison was Waller running?

“No, Oliver. It’s Felicity.” Diggle’s voice was calm and reassuring. Thank goodness, someone down here was acting rational. And normal. 

“I swear Diggle. That’s Slade. I know what I’m seeing.” Or did he? Slade looked just liked he left him on the island. This was Slade, wasn’t it?

“I thought you weren’t killing anymore.” Felicity had gotten her wits about her even though it had taken a few seconds. “Because it sure felt like you were about to kill me, i mean Slade. Or whoever you’re seeing. This is way worst than those hallucinations you had.”

“I… What’s going on here? Because Slade..is slowly turning into Felicity.” The transformation was happening right in front of his eyes. The brute was turning into the beauty. It would be funny if he hadn’t just tried to kill her.

The air stilled, almost as if the oxygen was slowly leaving the room.

A pixie of a thing with short brown hair appeared from nowhere. “Next time. I’ll let you kill her, Oliver.” Her eyes glowed with hatred. How could something so tiny be so menacing?

“How did you get down here?” Oliver took a defensive position with Felicity behind him. He didn't need to see Diggle to know that he was taking the same position to his right.

“Us, metahumans. We have our ways. A trick of light here. An illusions here or there. Maybe illusions everywhere.” Her hands gesturing as if she could conjure fire in her hands. She was dangerous that team arrow knew for sure.

“Well, in my experience you must want something.” Oliver had plenty of experience with dangerous. Make that dangerous and crazy. She did have crazy green eyes that looked right thought you.

“Tell Barry Allen to stay the hell out of my way.” So she wanted Barry. What the hell did that have to do with the team?

“You came here for Barry? A bit far, don’t you think?” Felicity knew this chick wasn’t playing with a full deck. But she wasn’t about to send her after Barry. 

“We metahumans know lots of things. Like how you and Barry are friends. He hasn’t listen to me but maybe he’ll listen to you. Especially if you want to keep your little friends here alive.” The pixie was talking to them all. Whether they knew it or not. 

“Tell him or next time I won’t be so nice.” The air crackled with electricity and no longer was the pixie standing in front of them. The memory of her would last a lifetime. The memory of what Oliver almost had done would last longer. An eternity really.

“First, that was not nice. Really who the hell raised her and taught her the value of nice. Because that was so not nice.” Felicity was nervous and she always babbled when she got nervous.

“Felicity, Did I hurt you?” Oliver looked her neck over, wondering if she would have bruises were his fingers held her so roughly.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She whirled around so she could look him in the eyes. She could always convey her feelings to him better without the use of words. Who needed words when you had an understanding. “I’m fine Oliver. Just lost a few brain cells, probably didn’t even need them.” 

The electricity from the pixie was long gone but another type was sizzling between Oliver and Felicity. John thought it best to defuse the situation in front of him before Oliver went a little crazy.

“Well, I think its time we went to Central City and had a talk with Barry about these metahumans whatever that is.” Diggle needed a plan because he never wanted to find out what happened if Oliver accidentally hurt or worse killed Felicity. Those would be some dark days indeed. Making his time on the island, in Hong Kong seem like a cake walk.

“Sounds like a plan. Dig, do you know the difference between an illusion and a hallucination.” It didn’t take long for Felicity to bounce back to her normal happy self.

“Umm…no” Diggle was willing to see where this was going. As long as it stayed on the light side.

“Thats funny I knew the answer not more than twenty minutes ago.” A gleam in her eye. “Just kidding. Hallucination happen in the absence of sensations while illusions happen in the presence of sensations.” That was a particular rough babble, maybe she really did lose a few brain cells. Hopefully, nothing too important was lost. Still love Oliver, okay nothing important lost.

Oliver was awful stoic. Lost in thoughts and what ifs. Felicity could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. He had angry face. Angry face was never good especially when it was directed at himself. “Oliver are you okay?” 

“I hurt you.” It was the worst possible thought that ever occurred to him. Above all else, he could NEVER hut her. He would never survive it.

“You could never hurt me.” Oliver thought it best to leave her in blissful ignorance. Looking at John, they both knew just how close he’d come. 

Felicity didn’t need to be told. She knew. After all, it was her throat that still had the impression of his fingers and nothing could erase that. Not even an illusion.


	10. Nothing To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one tends to lean toward the mature side. You've been warned:)
> 
> FF#8: Nothing To Hide
> 
> Prompt: nothing to hide
> 
> rating: adult

It was nice to have a few days off. Off to the islands. It was so nice not to have to worry about the city. Oliver closed his eyes and listen to the waves hit the sand. The beach was a nice place to relax and unwind. After the island, Oliver didn’t think he would ever be able to relax on a beach but time does heal old wounds. Time and friends. Family, actually.

The whole team had come for some relaxation. And they had deserved it. One take down after another. Rest was a four letter word that seemed to have disappeared from everyone’s vocabulary. It was time to bring it back.

Oliver was sitting on a lounge chair, not twenty feet from the ocean. Excellent idea. They should do this more often. Soaking up some sun rays, Oliver felt a peace he hadn’t in some time.   
Lyla and Dig joined him on some lounge chairs off to his right. They seemed happy together. In their line of work, everyday spend together was a good thing. The two of them made it look so easy. How did they do that?

It didn’t take long before Roy and Thea joined the team off to his left. Their’s had been a far rockier road but it seemed to be slowly getting better. Trying not to interfere in their lives was hard. Harder than Oliver realized when Thea came back to town. He was trying and often failing. But this weekend he was not going near them.

Only Felicity was missing. 

Oliver pushed down his sunglasses as a leggy blonde walked in front of him. Oliver noticed a lot of women but there was something about her. She was facing the ocean so he couldn’t tell if she was as beautiful as the rest of her body.

She put her bag down and proceed to shimmy out of her cover up, revealing a very tiny white bikini. The amount of clothing she was wearing was basically nonexistent. Not that he minded. In fact, he didn’t mind at all.

He watched as she spread suntan lotion over her arms and down her legs. One leg up on the lounge, then the other. It was suddenly very hot. Pushing his glasses back in place so he could enjoy the show.

Her ass was a piece of perfection. But she had legs that went on for days. Those legs looked perfect for wrapping around his body. He could feel his body tingle with anticipation. He wondered if she had a sexy voice to go along with those legs.

What his body needed was a little R&R with her. She tilted her head to the side, revealing the curve of her neck. Imaging himself kissing the curve as he thrusted into her. He felt himself go hard. Damn, he needed to stop right now.

Her blonde hair was a bit wavy and he found himself thinking how soft it would be as he put his hands all in it as he made her scream his name. And God how she would scream his name.

He wondered what she tasted like. He wanted just one taste. But would would once be enough? 

Oliver was so lost, he didn’t see Lyla watching him. Out of nowhere someone smack him on the back of the head. Lyla was eyeing him. Caught ya, her grin seemed to say.

“What was that for?”

“Oliver, stop ogling Felicity. Dig and Roy might notice.” Lyla gave him a wink.

What? Nah, that wasn’t Felicity. Oliver snapped his head back to the leggy blonde and sure enough there was Thea talking to the mystery women. 

The blonde turned her head just enough so Oliver could see her face. Wait. It was Felicity. His partner was smoking hot. Felicity was smoking hot.

What the hell was he thinking? He couldn’t think of his partner like that.

Wait, what the hell was she thinking? Wearing that. That outfit had to be illegal in at least a few states.

Shit! This was going to be one long weekend. 

He tried to stop his thoughts but he just couldn’t. In fact, it was only getting worse. Instead of a mysterious blonde. Now he was seeing Felicity with her legs wrapped around him. Pushing herself into him harder. Harder. So damn, hard. 

He threw a towel on himself to cover up his erection. He knew once he tasted her, once would never be enough. How long had he denied himself the pleasure of her? He didn’t know if he could resist the temptation she presented. Not anymore. And certainly not in the bikini.

His mother. His grandmother. Betty White…..thank goodness for these girls.

Whose idea was this, again? 

It was her idea. Felicity’s.

He needed to get ahold of himself and keep his R-rated, make that NC-17 thoughts in check. 

Felicity bounced up to him, literally bounced. He could see every movement her breasts were making. He didn’t know if he would make it though the next few minutes, let alone a weekend with her. With her looking like a grecian goddess. 

He could feel his face getting a little flushed. Oliver Queen did not blush. Get ahold of yourself man. It had been way too long. 

Her bikini top was held by two tiny strings. He wondered how much it would take for them to break. Whether it be the ocean or himself pounding into her. The flush creepier a little high, just as Felicity dropped at the end of his lounge chair, revealing a little more of her cleavage. Look up, not her breasts.

Damn her. She knew exactly what she was doing . Her sly smile giving her away. 

“You look a little hot, Oliver. Wanna go for a swim?”

Oliver made a loud gulp, that he knew she could hear.

Needless to say, he was down the beach well before Felicity could even stand. It was going to be an interesting few days. Felicity could hardly wait. And, if he was truthful with himself, neither could Oliver.


	11. Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sleepless nights
> 
> rating: mature

The jet wasn’t that far away from home but it felt like it was a million miles away. But all it took to see home was for Felicity to look across the table and see home. See Oliver. He was her home.

It was funny. You’d think Felicity would feel like home to Oliver and maybe she did. But Felicity knew deep down that home was wherever Oliver was. And it would never change for her.

Felicity hated late nights. And this one was no different, except they were in a jet high above the earth. Consumed with work lately. Arrow business had almost taken a back seat to Queen Consolidated. Since Oliver had gotten back control off his company, it had been work and well only a little play. 

Every now and then she felt his eyes on her. She tried hard not to pay attention but she knew those eyes were giving her the once over every time she felt them. Oliver and his wicked ways. How she loved them. 

She tried crossing her legs. Flipping thought yet another merger document. Anything not to think of the sexy man sitting across from her. Desire was staring to flair within her. Oh, what this man did to her with just a look. One she could only feel.

She lost her self-control and finally looked up into his eyes. Blue meeting blue. Desire meeting desire.

“I almost lost you.” Felicity couldn’t help but wonder where this was going.

“You almost did.” Considering her next words carefully. “I didn’t say that to upset you but I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You can’t lose me.” Oliver furrowing his brow in a look of confusion as if he couldn’t even fantom the idea of losing her. Oliver reached out across the table bringing her closer. His hand came up to rest on either side of her head, bringing her even closer.

Felicity brought her arms to his wrists, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

“I almost did.” Looking in his eyes was the closet thing Felicity would ever come to seeing the secrets of the universe. His eyes held such wonder and amazement. Like she was the best thing to ever have come along in his life. “Oliver you didn’t lose me because of Palmer.”

She took a deep breath before continuing. Her hands on his wrists giving her an inner strength. “Don’t push me away. I couldn’t take it again.” He eyes silently pleading with him to understand. Him walking away almost broke her, and it would be much worse the second time around.

“I’m sorry. I can’t say that I won’t. Because we both know I will. But I’ll WILL NEVER walk away from you again. You make me stronger. You make me the hero. And I don’t want to live without you.” These were the words Felicity needed to hear. 

Oliver was slowly revealing all of his secrets. But he still had a tendency to brood and push those he loved most away. Felicity just needed to know there would be no repeat of the debacle before Ray had come into their lives. 

“Palmer, huh?” Oliver smiled as he said his rival’s name. He never smiled when Palmer was mentioned.

“That’s what you call him.” Felicity was just stating a fact but she also knew she usually called him Ray. It was Oliver distain for the man that caused him to use his surname. Felicity had used that name on purpose because it was a turn on for Oliver. She could see his eyes start to darken.

“Yeah, I know.” He brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly at first. But deepening the kiss as his hands became entangled in her hair. Oliver left a trail of kisses to a ticklish spot on her neck. The spot he knew all too well. Felicity tried not to giggle but she never seemed to be able to help it. Oliver smiled as he continued to kiss her neck knowing full well what he was doing to her.

“Oliver, we still need to work. Thirty minutes and you can do whatever you want to me.” Felicity knew he would never last but it would be fun to see him try.

Oliver pulled back and looked her in the eye. “Deal.”

His wicked grin sent a chill down her spine. What had she gotten herself into?

Felicity sat back across from Oliver. His eyes were so expressive that she got wet between her thighs just thinking about what would happen in thirty minutes.

For the next ten minutes, Felicity attempted to pay attention to the merger documents but flashes of Oliver mouth on her inner thighs just popped into her mind. She started to tap her foot to relieve some of her sexual tension. 

Oliver must have noticed because she felt his eyes on her. Again. All she could do was repeat to herself, don’t look up. Don’t look up. She suddenly could barely sit still. She felt so hot. The hell with work. Procrastination looked good on her. And so did Oliver.

Felicity slowly and deliberately looked up. Oliver eyes locked onto hers. And before Felicity knew Oliver came around to her side of the table and she was in his arms. His hands once again in her hair. But this time he moved her head to the side to have better access to her earlobe. He whispered in her ear. “Couldn’t wait?”

“Nope. Never for you.” Oliver took it as an invitation to kiss from her earlobe to her clavicle. His hands long gone from her hair. Unbuttoning her shirt slowly. Pulling it apart. Felicity blushed as Oliver’ eyes roamed over her breasts.

His predatory grin in place. Oliver pushed her unto her back, hiking up her skirt. Felicity could feel the burn in her stomach. Oh, how she wanted him inside her. Now.

And they were all on their way to another sleepless night.


	12. hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stroke Of Luck
> 
> Rating: teen

 

It had been a stroke of luck.  Blind dumb luck.  It hadn’t been Felicity’s genius hacking skills. Nor Oliver’s superb archery skills.  It hadn’t even been Diggle’s perfect aim with a gun.  Just a little luck.

Sam Matthews had been missing for a few days.  He was a dark-haired little boy, whom went missing from the front of his house on a Tuesday.  Kidnappers had been suspected of taking the boy.  

And the Arrow took care of all the citizens in Starling City.  No matter how big or small.  Every citizen mattered to the Arrow.   And to the team.  Even, Felicity had been out with the team tonight looking for the lost little boy.

“So how much longer do you think this is going to take?”  Diggle questioned over the comms.

“We’ll find him tonight.”  Felicity replied, ever the optimist.  

Oliver could see her going into the house down the block.  He watched her blonde hair disappear into the darkness.  All these houses had been abandoned after Slade’s destruction of the city.

Hopefully, Sam is around here somewhere, Oliver though to himself.  He had been quiet on the comms all night.  He was failing Sam at the moment.  

Oliver went into a house that had seen better days.  The windows no longer had glass in the panes.  The smell of mildew was in the air.  

The furniture had long been looted, except for a couch off to the right.  In fact, the couch seemed brand new.  It was oddly out of place.

It took Oliver only a few strides to get to the couch.  Sitting down on the couch, Oliver heard a audible squeak from behind it. The kind of squeak a small child might make.

Oliver peeked over the back of the couch to find Sam Matthews curled up in a ball.  Sam’s eyes were hiding in his hands.  Oliver didn’t know how to approach him but he knew he needed to be gentle.  What did he know about five year old boys?  Diggle was much better equipped to deal with kids.

Needing to get this kid out of here, Oliver though about what he liked best about his childhood.

“Sam, are you playing hide and seek?” 

The little boy looked up at the Arrow in his full gear.  Oliver had excepted Sam to be scared but he kid gave him a big grin.  Was that recognition in his eyes?

“Did you come to rescue me, Mr. Arrow?”  Sam’s eyes were full of hope. It was lonely here in this house.

How would this kid know the Arrow?

Sam jumped over onto the couch.  “I can’t wait to tell my friends I meet the Arrow.  They’re going to be so mad.  You’re the coolest superhero, Arrow.”

Oliver grinned from ear to ear.  It was one thing for Felicity to think of him as a hero.  It was something else for a boy to look at him as a superhero.  His superhero.

“Oliver, where are you?”  Oliver heard Felicity’s voice in his ear.

“I found him.  I found Sam.  I’m in 1659, the one with the green roof.”

Dig answered him, “Is he hurt?”

Oliver gave Sam the once over and didn’t find any bruises or bumps where he could see. “Not that I can see.  Wait let me ask him.”

“Sam, are you hurt anywhere?”

“Nope.  Can you come to my school for show and tell?”  Hopeful was not the word to describe Sam.  The Arrow was better than Santa Claus at the moment.

“I don’t think so.  My secret identity might be compromised.”  Oliver wanted to wink at the kid but he wasn’t sure if Sam could see it with the Arrow’s mask on.  What the heck was he saying to this five year old?

Looking around the house, Oliver decided it was a good idea to get out of here.  Just in case, the kidnappers decided to come back from wherever they were.

“Let’s get out of here.  I have some friends we can meet outside.”  The sooner Oliver got Sam out of here, the better.

“Or friends he could meet inside?”  Her voice always a balm to his worry.  

As Felicity entered the room, Sam hid behind Oliver’s legs.  He didn’t even come up to his waist.

“I think we need to leave.  Just in case, we get some visitors.” Oliver knew Felicity would understand what he was saying.  She always understood him, sometimes even without words.

Looking down at Sam, Oliver tried to reassure the young boy.  “Sam, this is my friend.  Felicity.  We need to go so I’m going to carry you out and take you to your family.  How does that sound?”

Sam looked up at Oliver with solemn eyes.  He just nodded.

That was all Oliver needed to gather him up in his arms and head out the door.  Felicity was right behind him.

A van was slowly coming up the street.  For a second, Oliver was worried that the kidnappers had come back.  But as it got closer, Oliver recognized John driving the Arrow van.

The van came to a stop and Oliver let Felicity get in first.  He debated whether to let Sam get in the van himself, but Oliver liked the feeling of holding the small boy in his arms.  He stepped into the van still holding onto him.  

Oliver took the seat across from Felicity.  She was typing away on her phone.

Looking up from her phone, she smiled.  “I just let Captain Lance know we found Sam and we’re bring him in.”

“Fel-i-city.  I can’t go to the police station, dressed like this.”  Oliver wanted to use his hands for effect but his hands were currently holding unto a sleeping Sam. Poor kid, he probably hadn’t slept since he disappeared.  He must have been so scared. Luckily, they found him tonight.

Sam’s ability to fall asleep in the Arrow’s presence spoke volumes of just how much the little boy trusted his hero.

“I know.  We’ll drop you off before we get there.”   Oliver looked up as Felicity was speaking to catch her smiling at him.  There was a little twinkle in her eye.

Oliver remained silent of the rest of the ride not wanting to wake the boy.

One block before the station, Oliver gently placed the boy on the van seat before getting out of the van.  

Oliver took one last look at the boy, wondering what life could have been like with a little boy of his own.

“You’d be a good father.”  Her words broke him out of his trance. Leave it to Felicity to always know what to say.

“I don’t think that’s ever going to happen.”  Oliver still wasn’t sure if he deserved a family. Yet.

“We never know what’s planned for us, Oliver.”  Felicity closed the door, leaving Oliver alone on the street as the van pulled away.  Sam would be sleeping in his own bed tonight.  That’s all Oliver needed tonight

But Oliver had seen something in Felicity’s eyes.  Her eyes held a promise of a future.  A future that Oliver longed for.  A future that maybe one day he could have.  A future with a son that looked up at him like a hero.  Just like his mother did.

 

 

 


	13. Not One Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Who are you
> 
> Rating: General
> 
> Spoiler for the villain of season 3

 

 

“Who are you?”  Felicity didn’t recognize the man in front of her.  

“Maybe you’ve heard of me. I’m Ra’s Al Ghul.” The man in front of her gave a little bow as he spoke.  He was someone to fear.  Someone that radiated danger in the most seductive way, if that was even possible.

“And you must be Miss Smoak.  Nyssa told me a little about you.  MIT, correct?”  He spoke with an air of respect.  He was down right distinguished and civilized.  Not what you would expect from a villain.

“Yes.”  Felicity could barely get out a word.  She knew this man in front on her was an assassin. A not so nice one from what she had heard.  

Just don’t panic.  If he hasn’t killed you yet maybe he won’t, Felicity thought to herself.    Where the hell was Oliver when you needed him?  Even though their relationship was strained, Felicity could always count on him to save her.

Thinking of Oliver was just enough to summon him.  He appeared around the corner.  His face going from relaxed to protective.  His first reaction was always to protect.  Protect Felicity.

Oliver stepped in front of Felicity.  His actions spoke volumes. 

RA’s gave Oliver a nod, like he expected nothing less than his protective attitude. “If I had such a treasure, I’d protect it with my life as well.”

Felicity really wanted to put her two cents in about not needing protection.   But this dangerous man was the leader of the League of Assassins.  She needed all the protection she could get.  Where the hell was Roy and Diggle? And Sara, for that matter.

“I just came to see her for myself. I heard she was quiet lovely.”  The assassin continued to look at Felicity.  And it was wigging her out.

Those words didn’t mean anything to Felicity but they seemed to put Oliver over the edge.  His stance became a little wider.  His hand clinched into fists.

And as fast as Al Ghul had come into their lives, he was gone.  No explanation.  He was just gone.  Felicity was pretty sure it wouldn’t be the last time she saw him.  And she couldn’t help but ponder why he’d come to see her.

But Felicity really didn’t have a moment to think because Oliver was pulling her off towards their lair

“What the hell?  Let go of me Oliver.  He’s gone.”  Felicity tried to break free of Oliver’s grasp, but he was holding on too tight. 

“Yeah, but for how long?”  He didn’t even break his stride to answer her.  He was off and running with Felicity in tow.

And he didn’t stop until both of them were safe in the lair.

“Oliver, I’m fine.  He didn’t hurt me.” Felicity said as Oliver gave her the once over.  

“I just wanted to check for myself.”  He replied more to himself than her.  He seemed lost in his concern for her.  But his concern finally broke Felicity’s dam of feelings that had building up since the night of their first date.

“He could have.  Ra’s Al Ghul could have slit my throat and there would have been nothing you could do.”  Felicity was pushing her luck.  This line of thinking never sat well with Oliver.

“I could be gone right now and what would you do?” She continued on, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

“Fe-lic-i-ty!”  Oliver was using his annoyed tone, where he divided her name into syllables.  

She could tell he was unhappy.  But so was she.  She was heartbroken without him.

Felicity knew he didn’t want to talk about it.  But tough.  She did.  “I’ve had enough.  I’m tired of dancing around this with you.  You think you’re protecting me but you’re not.  I’m in danger whether we’re together or not.  And I have sat by and bit my tongue for far too long.  So just listen.  Really listen to me.”

The tears were already starting to stream down her face.  It was now or never.  God, she hoped for now because she couldn’t take never.  It would kill her faster than Ra’s Al Ghul.

“I chose this life.  I chose the danger and the threat of dying.  And I wouldn’t trade it for one minute.  But us…I want to chose us now.  So this is me choosing you.  I have tried to move on…lord knows I’ve tried.  But I don’t work without you.  Not anymore.”  Her last words were barely a whisper.  Every word having more meaning than the last.

She could see him thinking and she knew his answer before he even spoke.

“I’ll  always chose you.  I killed the count because he had you.  I’d kill any one that hurt you.  I’d let this city burn down to the ground just to save you.  Just to touch you.  But… I can’t be the Arrow and love you at the same time. I just can’t.”  He gripped his hands at his side.  She could tell he was tired of having this conversation.  This was not the way to get him to change his mind.

She turned to leave, knowing his mind was made up.  At least for now.  There was only one way to play this.

“Where are you going?”  He called out to her.

She stopped, considering her words carefully.  “I’m not coming in for a week.  No contact for a week.  Please give me that.”

“A week.”  He answered her.  

She wanted to turn around and see his face.  But the only way she was going to do this was by not looking at him.  Her resolve often faded when she looked into his soulful eyes.  But not this time.  

She had a plan and was going to stick by it.  No contact for a week.  She wanted to see how long he lasted without her.  It was the only way.

So the week went by.  Oliver kept his word making no attempts to call her or see her.  She missed him every day but it was worth it because after the week she knew.  She knew he didn’t like being away from her.

And Oliver didn’t like it.  Not at all.  Not one little bit.

 

 


	14. What Number 22 Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Whatever It Takes
> 
> Rating: Teen

 

“I’m finding a new executive assistant today, whatever it takes.  Even if we have to stay all night.”  Oliver swiped his hand through his hair in frustration.  This was harder than he expected, and Felicity wasn’t making it any easier.

“First, it’s only 10 am so I doubt we’ll be here all night.  And second that was only the fourth candidate we saw.”  Felicity shuffled a few papers into a file before looking up at Oliver.

“The last one you cut before she even told us all of her qualifications.”  Oliver handed back the file on the fourth one to Felicity.

“Her qualifications?  They took up a fourth, a fourth of a page.  My pinky is more qualified than she was.  Half of these candidates are women here for one thing and it’s not the job.”  Felicity raised her eyebrows to emphasis her point.

“This would be easier if you’d just share your executive assistant.”  Oliver replied but kept what he was really thinking to himself.   _Or you could return as my executive assistant._

“I know what you’re thinking and I’m not your EA anymore.  I’m the director of the applied sciences division and that’s where I’m staying.”  Felicity smiled as she spoke, but Oliver could tell she was tired of this argument.

Oliver looked down on the ring on his hand and then at his wife.  It had been two blissful months being married to his best friend and partner.  But they had to go back to the real world.  Felicity had made it very apparent she would not be going back to Queen Consolidated as his executive assistant.  

Felicity had no trouble finding an assistant.  Oliver was having no luck.  Most of the candidates were looking to be the next Mrs. Queen.  But that was never going to happen.  Now that Oliver had Felicity as his wife, he was never going to let her go.

Felicity got on the intercom. “Can you send in number 22, please?”

Turning back to Oliver, Felicity winked. “This one actually has some qualifications.”

The woman that walked in reminded Oliver of Raisa.  She was old enough to be her sister.  She didn’t seem the type to want to be an EA.  But what did he know?

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Queen.  I’m Magda.”  The older woman shook Oliver’s hand first, then Felicity’s before taking a seat.

“Do you have a last name, Magda?”  Oliver asked as he flipped through her file.    She worked for a few big companies years ago.  More recently, Magda had worked for an attorney’s office. 

“Magda O’Malley.”  The older woman answered.

“Can you please tell me why you left your last job?”  Oliver asked.

“My nephew needed someone to be his assistant while his regular girl was on maternity leave.  She came back and I enjoyed it so much that when Mrs. Queen….”  Magda was explaining but was cut off before she could finish.

“Thank you, Magda.”  Felicity cut off the woman before she could continue.

Oliver felt a smile creep up on his lips.  So Felicity had invited this woman to interview.  His beautiful wife couldn’t be that insecure.  Could she?  Didn’t she know by now that she was the only one for him.

The interview continued and Oliver found himself liking Magda.  She was well-qualified and extremely likable.

When the interview was over, Oliver got on the intercom. “We’re taking a ten minute break.”

“Thank you for coming.  We’ll be in touch as soon as tomorrow.”  Oliver stood and shook Magda’s hand as he spoke to her.  Felicity by his side as always.  

“Thank you for your time.  It’s nice to see two young people in love.” Magda looked from Oliver to Felicity.  

“What?”  Felicity had a confused look on her face.  Oliver loved that look on his wife because he saw it not so often.

“You don’t even realize it, do you?  You two are always touching each other.  Throughout the whole interview, you two were always touching like two people in love.”  Magda smiled as she talked to them but they never noticed.  Oliver and Felicity were too busy looking at each other.

“Thank you, Magda.”   Felicity said as she walked Magda to the door.  Felicity shut the door and looked over to her husband.

“You didn’t have to find me a grandma, you know?”  His smile teasing Felicity.  Oliver walked over to his wife and pulled her up closer to him.  His arms resting at her hips.

“I know.  And I didn’t do it because I’m insecure with our marriage or myself.  But this whole building and the majority of Starling City thinks I slept my way to the top.  I just didn’t want your new EA thinking she was ever going to get that chance.  And well I found Magda and she’s married.”  Felicity shrugged her shoulders as she finished speaking.  

“No one ever had a chance but you.”  Oliver cupped Felicity’s face as he smiled at her.  How he loved this woman.  She made everything better just by being her.  It was no wonder he couldn’t keep his hands off her.

“You say the sweetest things, Mr. Queen.”  Felicity gave him a knowing smile.

“Only to you, Mrs. Queen.” His eyes saying more than his words ever could.  He kissed her slowly.  He was in no hurry to return to the search but apparently she was.  Felicity pulled away first.  And he knew exactly why.

“So Magda then?”  Felicity looked up at him with her questioning eyes.

“Yeah, Magda.”  Oliver knew there was no use arguing with her. Felicity could have whatever she wanted. 


	15. Speed Dating 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Silent as the grave
> 
>  
> 
> An AU, of sorts. This took me a little longer than the hour because all I could think of was something with Diggle dying. I like this much better!

She had been silent most of the night.  This was the stupidest thing she had ever agreed to.  Speed dating in her favorite bar.   What a bad idea.

Why did she agree to this?  Why?  So far Felicity had meet two losers, a divorcee, and a nice guy with four kids.  She never expected to meet Mr. Right here tonight but it wasn’t suppose to be this bad.

Felicity could see her friend Sara two seats down and she seemed to be having a good time.  This was the last time Felicity would let Sara drag her into something like this. 

Where was the next guy?  Felicity looked around but most of the guys were already sitting at tables.  

Great, now she was being stood up during speed dating.  Could this night get any worse?

Felicity took out her phone and checked her emails from work.  Maybe she could get something accomplished in the next five minutes before another loser wandered over.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Felicity to look up.  A man dressed in a suit was standing in front of her.  He was quite handsome with his blue eyes and an amazing smile.  He was handsome enough for Felicity to put down her phone.

“I’m Oliver Queen. I’m sorry I had to step out to take a quick call.”  He took his seat as he introduced himself.

“The billionaire?  Yeah, right.  Where’s the candid camera?”  Felicity was looking around as she spoke.  There was no way a billionaire went speed dating on his own.  Woman had to be beating down his door.

“No, really.  I’m Oliver Queen.”  He simple stated.

“And I’m the Queen of Sheba,”  Felicity replied.

“No.  You’re Felicity.”  He said it like he knew her forever.  She had to give him credit.  He was pretty smooth.

“How did you know that?”  Felicity asked Oliver.

He just pointed to her chest where her name tag was. She had forgotten that she was wearing that stupid name tag.

She looked into his eyes.  Blue meeting blue.  She couldn’t think of anything to say.  But her eyes never left his.

All around them people were talking and laughing.  Some people were even having very awkward conversations.  But Oliver and Felicity were silent. 

Finally, Oliver broke the silence. “I noticed that phone is one my company makes.  You don’t happen to work for Queen Consolidated, do you?”

“I do.  I work in the IT department. I’ve been there three years.”  Felicity quickly answered him.  It was funny that she had never meet this man before, after all she worked for him.

And the silence returned.

“You don’t seem to want to be here, Felicity.”  

“Gee, whatever gave you that impression.”  Felicity snarled back at him.  

He responded with laughter, which broke some of the tension at the table.  His smile going all the way up to his eyes.  

Felicity had the decency to look a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry.  My friend Sara dragged me to this and I’m just ready to go home.”

“Ahhh, Sara.  I think I meet her a table or two ago.  Forgive me, but you two don’t seem anything alike.  How did you two get to be friends?”  Oliver questioned her with a teasing smile.

Felicity looked down to Sara’s table.  Sara was having a good time.  She was the life of the party.  She always had been, for as long as Felicity had known her.  

When Felicity’s eyes returned to Oliver, he was looking right at her.  Felicity wondered if his eyes ever left her face.

“We were roommates in college freshmen year.  And that old saying opposite attract is true.  Well, in mine and Sara’s case, it’s true.”  Felicity was about to talk a little bit more about Sara when the buzzer went off.

“It looks like our time is up.”  Felicity was a little sorry that these five minutes went so fast.

“Good night, Good luck.  Not sure what to say.  But it was nice to meet you, Felicity.” Oliver held out his hand to shake hers.  How business of him.

“Same here, Oliver.”  Felicity took his hand and felt her heart beat a little faster.  And then he was gone moving on to the next table.

At the end of the night, Sara went around and spoke with most of the other girls on the speed date.  Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sara came over to Felicity’s table.  She looked like the cat that just swallowed the canary.  Felicity hated that look.

“So I got three phone numbers and a date for tomorrow.  I did better than most of the girls here.  What about you, Felicity?” Sara was always turning things into a competition.

“I got a headache and not much more.”  Felicity was ready to go home.  

“You didn’t like anyone??  What about the famous Oliver Queen?  I don’t think he gave out his number or made any type of plans here tonight.  So why come?”  Sara asked.

“Because maybe someone dragged him here, not unlike someone else I know?”  Felicity gave Sara a very pointed look.  A look that screamed never again.

“Okay next time I’ll let you sit at home on a saturday night.  The thanks I get for trying to get you some.”  Sara smiled at Felicity and took her by the arm and attempted to lead her to the bar.

“Let’s just go home.”  Felicity’s voice was weary.

“Okay.”  Sara linked arms with Felicity.

Felicity and Sara walked out of the bar.  And who was standing outside leaning against a town car?  None other than Oliver Queen.  Felicity heard Sara make an appreciative sound in her throat.

Felicity had to admit that the sight of Oliver Queen hands in his pockets, legs crossed, leaning against the town car was a sight to see.  He looked handsome and suave.  

Oliver must have recognized them because he was walking toward them.  Great, now Sara would have one more number to add to her list.

But when Oliver reached them, it wasn’t Sara’s name he spoke.  It was Felicity.


	16. A Little Piece of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oops!
> 
> Rating: teen

Felicity was suddenly in a room, a room like no other. There was a fountain in the middle of the room. It was half jungle, half white marble hall. The room was two stories high with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. 

There were even three cute little cherubs hanging by the foundation. Felicity was so mesmerized by the beauty in the room that she didn’t notice when the cherubs started to move.

They moved closer and closer until they were almost under her feet.

“Leave her alone.” A voice commanded from behind Felicity. There was a woman in a green gown with a hood, not unlike the one Oliver wore.

The cherubs scattered away quickly, leaving Felicity alone with woman in green.

“You’re not suppose to be here.” The woman said as she removed the hood from her face.

Felicity recognized the woman as one from Oliver’s past. Shado. Shado was dead or so Felicity thought. 

Felicity had looked Shado up back when Oliver started revealing pieces of his past. None of Shado’s pictures did her justice. She was a beautiful woman that fit in this paradise perfectly.

“Where am I suppose to be?” Felicity replied. 

“Down on earth.” Shado replied a she pointed downward.

“And where is this?” Felicity was a little confused. The last thing she remembered was nothing. Actually she couldn’t remember what lead her here in the first place.

“Think of it as a heaven holding area.” Shado smiled at Felicity. She was warm and bright. No wonder Oliver had liked Shado so much.

“You can go back. You’re really not suppose to be here, anyway. A little oops on our part. Well, yours actually. You never should have got in front of that bullet meant for Oliver,” Shado added.

It was slowly coming back to Felicity. The man aiming a gun at the Arrow and Felicity pushing him out of the way. Oliver and John were going to be so mad at her when she got back. Maybe she didn’t have to go back. This place, wherever it was, was warm and peaceful. It was like nothing Felicity had ever experienced before. Felicity wanted to stay.

“Why? It’s so nice here. I like it here. It feels so nice and…” Felicity was looking for the perfect word to explain how at home she felt here. 

“It feels like home. I know. But you don’t belong here. At least not yet.” Shado’s tone was so motherly. So reassuring.

Felicity must have looked unconvinced because Shado walked over to her. Shado took Felicity’s hand and lead her to the fountain. It was glorious with water that seemed to go up but never came back down.

“Let’s take a look down there. Shall we?” Shado swirled her hand in the fountain. Felicity came closer to peek into the swirling water.

The water swirled around until it just stop. Felicity saw her body laying on the table in the lair. Diggle was working furiously on her to get her heart beating. She saw blood everywhere. Felicity saw Oliver And Roy off to the side but Felicity couldn’t seem to look past her dying body.

“It’s only been a minute on earth that your heart stopped beating. If you chose, we could send you back.” Shado flicked the water so it moved over and focused in on Oliver.

Oliver looked so heart-broken. It physically hurt Felicity to look at him.

“Oliver looks like he lost his….” Felicity didn’t know what word to use. Best friend. Partner. Love of his life. Felicity didn’t even know what she was to Oliver. “He looks lost.”

“He will be without you.” Shado put it into words but Felicity didn’t need to hear it. She could see it on Oliver’s face and even more she could feel it. 

This haven once felt like home but it physically hurt to be here now. It hurt to be away from Oliver. “I have to go back.”

“I know.” Shado smiled at Felicity, like she knew this was the only decision to make. “You balance him. When the time is right, tell Oliver about this place. And tell him that ….he only gets to keep you if he’s with you. You two are yin and yang. Opposing forces. He’s the truest hero with you. And a killer without you.”

“I don’t even believe this and I’m here. How will…”

Shado cut off Felicity, “He will. As much as you believe in him, he believes in you. And remember he needs balance. You might not remember all of this but remember he needs balance. And you are that balance Felicity.”

Felicity liked the sound of that. She could remember that. Felicity was the balance.

“I have one more question.” Felicity smoothed back her hair like she was preparing for a long journey.

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.” Shado quipped.

“Why are you dressed in green?” Felicity asked.

“I think you already know the answer to that question. Why else would I send you back to him?” Shado raised her hood back up to cover her face.

Felicity closed her eyes. When she open them again, she was looking straight into Diggle’s eyes. His eyes went from panic to relieve in a matter of seconds. Felicity felt cold, so cold. Nothing made sense to her. This wasn’t heaven. This wasn’t home.

All of her senses seemed to scream. The light was harsh to Felicity’s eyes. The beeping of the monitors hurt Felicity’s ears. Her skin crawled as the cold air clung to her body. Her sense of smell could only pick up the blood that seemed to be all over her body. The taste of blood filled her mouth.

She never should have come back.

Felicity mouthed the only word that made sense to her at the moment. It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Shado.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only part one. Chapter 17 continues this story:)


	17. Heaven on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: none…just continuing what i had written
> 
> Rating: teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of A Little Piece of Heaven:) Enjoy!

Her voice was music to John’s ears.  For a few minutes, John was sure Felicity was gone.  There had been no signs of life, but she came back to them.  

John said a prayer in thanks because he wasn’t sure Team Arrow could recover from the loss of Felicity Smoak.  She was too vital to all of them, especially Oliver.

The name she spoke gave John another kind of worry.  Why would Felicity say a name of someone she never meet?  Someone Oliver knew on the island.  Someone who Oliver was sure was dead.

John meet Oliver’s eyes over the table.  Oliver’s eyes looked relieved but there was a guilt creeping in.  Guilt was an emotion that Oliver Queen carried around on a daily basis.  

Oliver ran his hands though his hair.  John could see the wheels turning in Oliver’s brain.  Oliver was wondering the exact same thing as John.  Where had Felicity been?  Why was the name of Oliver’s dead friend on the lips of a very much alive Felicity?

But first they needed to get Felicity to a hospital.  The sooner the better.  John started to bark orders.  “Roy, bring the car around.  Oliver, go change.  We’re taking her to the hospital now.”

Roy and Oliver scattered leaving only John and Felicity in the room.   John looked down to find Felicity very much awake.  She had a crooked grin on her face.  She looked oddly peaceful, but her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Felicity brought her hand up to John’s face.  She looked happy to see him, like she hadn’t seen him in years. 

“I was dead, John.”  A melancholy filled her voice that was completely foreign coming from her.  Leave it to Felicity to always know what he was thinking.  What they were all thinking.

“I died and went to heaven.  Just being there gave me such comfort and peace.  It was a peace I’ve never known. I saw things.  I knew things and I knew I had to come back.”  Felicity explained to John.  Maybe she thought he might actually understand.  Maybe, he did on some level.

John knew she had been gone for approximately four minutes, her heart hadn’t been beating for four minutes.  Whether it was no blood flow to her brain or something more than this world could explain, Felicity believed she had been somewhere else.  John could see it in her eyes.

“Why would you come back?” John asked.

“You’d miss me too much, John.”  Felicity kept it light.  John didn’t mind.  He was just happy to hear her voice.

“That is true.”  More true than Felicity would ever know John thought.  But maybe she did know and that’s why she came back.

“There was no choice to make.”  _I’ll always choose him_  was something Felicity never had to say, especially to John.

Felicity attempted to sit up but John held her down. She didn’t fight him.  Instead, she told him a story about all she had experienced in the past few minutes.  The half marble half-jungle room, the cherubs, and Shado.  She didn’t leave anything out, especially all that Shado had said.

“Just in case, I forget.  I need you to remember, John.  I’m the balance.  I’m the yin to Oliver’s yang.  And I can only stay if he’s with me.  Remember that I’m the balance.  We’re greater than the sum of our parts, complimentary really.”  Felicity’s eyes pleaded with John to remember.

“I got it.  I won’t forget.”  He tried to reassure her, but he wasn’t sure if it was possible.  The look in Felicity’s eyes scared him and not a lot scared John Diggle.

“I know I belong here, but I miss that feeling of peace.  I don’t think I’ll ever feel that again.” John didn’t like the defeatist attitude he heard in Felicity’s voice.  She sounded almost lost, something John had never heard from her.  It worried him.

Oliver was gathering Felicity’s purse and her tablet.  But John had a much better task for him.  One that only Oliver could do.

“Oliver, do you think you could carry Felicity?”  John asked.

“Yeah, of course,”  Oliver answered.

Oliver picked her up with ease.  John could have done the same but he knew exactly what Felicity needed.  And it wasn’t him.

Felicity’s head fit perfectly in the crook of Oliver’s neck.  She snuggled up close next to him with her eyes closed.  

As Oliver carried Felicity to the steps, John could almost feel Felicity relax in Oliver’s arms.  Her shoulders were slumped.  Her breathing evened out.  Felicity was right where she needed to be.

As they went up the steps, John could hear Felicity talking very softly, “Dig always knows just what I need.”

When the reached the car, Oliver tried to put Felicity in the car.

Her response was to not let go of him.  “Don’t.  I mean… I’m cold and you’re so warm.”

“I got you. I won’t let you go.” Oliver responded in kind.  And Oliver sat and pulled both him and Felicity into the car at the same time.

Roy moved over into the passenger seat so John could drive.  John got in the car and checked his mirrors.  He had a perfect view of Felicity’s face.  Her color was returning.  Her breathing even and slow.  Her smile returning to her eyes, slowly but surely.  Oliver was just what Felicity needed.

John’s job was done so he concentrated on driving to the hospital and tried not to pay attention to the the crazy kids in the back seat.

Felicity snuggled closer into Oliver’s chest. Oliver breathed a heavy sigh filled with the angst of almost losing her tonight.

“You could never lose me.”  Felicity said as she laced her fingers with Oliver’s. 

“You sound so sure.”  Oliver placed a kiss on top of Felicity’s head.  He needed to be close to her to prove to himself she was still alive.

“I am.”  Felicity looked up at Oliver, her eyes searching his.

“I almost lost you tonight.” His voice cracked.  His emotions betraying him. 

“But you didn’t.  Heaven sent me back to you.  I came back home.”  Felicity said as she snuggled against him once more.  That serene feeling was back.  Oliver felt like home.

In her heart, Felicity knew why she was sent back.  All it took was this feeling she had around him to be sure. His smell, his touch.  It all felt like heaven to her.

That emptiness from leaving heaven was gone.  Being in Oliver’s arms was all the heaven Felicity needed.  He was her heaven on earth.


	18. Home is Where Our Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bad Day, Good Night
> 
> Rating: teen
> 
> the title is a quote by Annie Danielson( had to do a little research)
> 
> the lyrics at the end are courtesy of Bare Naked Ladies

 

Oliver looked up just as Felicity was entering the building.  He took off running but felt something or someone holding him back.  When he turned around, Roy was holding onto his belt loop. 

“Roy, that building is about to exploded.”  Oliver yelled as he inched closer to the building.  Roy was holding on and digging in his heels.  Luckily, Oliver was stronger and pulled Roy with him.

“Exactly.” Roy yelled back.

“But Felicity just went in there.”  It took all of Oliver’s strength to keep pulling Roy toward the building.

“Felicity’s not that stupid.  She knew it was going to blow.”  Roy rationalized with Oliver.

“Let me go Roy.” 

“No, are you crazy?”

“Dig would let me go.”

“Well, I’m not JOHN DIGGLE!”  Roy screamed at Oliver.  

It was the response Oliver had been looking for.  With one swipe of his hand, Oliver got free of Roy’s grip and started running toward the abandoned building.

He could hear Roy yelling to come back but Oliver could only think about getting Felicity before it was too late.

Just as he reached the door, Felicity came out carrying something in her hands.  Was that a kitten?

“I had to go back and get this little guy…”  Felicity held up a little grey kitten.

Felicity tried to explain but Oliver didn’t let her finish.  He picked her up and ran away from the building as fast as he could.

And then the building exploded.  Oliver had gotten them far enough away from the building but he kept Felicity in his arms and continued on to where Roy was standing.

Oliver gave Roy a look from underneath his hood as he put Felicity down.  And all the worry he was holding onto came out as angry toward Roy.  While they were busy yelling at each other,  Diggle rolled up in a van.

Felicity kept trying to get their attention but it was John that finally got them to stop arguing. “Let’s go before the police show up gentlemen.”

Felicity jumped in the front with John while Oliver and Roy got in the back.

“Who’s that?  John said referring to the little bundle in her arms.

“A stray I saved from the building. Isn’t he cute?” Felicity questioned as she stroked the cute little kitten.

“A stray that almost cost you your life,” Oliver snapped as he blew out a breathe.

Felicity took a moment to consider her actions.  From where Oliver was standing, her actions did look a little foolish. “I wasn’t thinking.  I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you don’t always think, Blondie.” Roy quipped.

“Roy, leave Felicity alone.” John always came to her rescue.

“On that note does anybody want a kitten?” Felicity asked with a sheepish grin.  She really hadn’t thought past saving the little guy’s life.

“NO”  in unison came from the back.  John just nodded his head no.

“Geez, I was just asking.” Felicity was sorry she asked.  The rest of the ride home was spent in silence.

Back in the lair, Roy left as quickly as they got there.  He always did when Oliver was giving him the stink eye, which wasn’t that often these days.  

Dig was close behind.  He was always leaving a little early these days to get back to Lyla. Dig was dropping the kitten off at the Humane Society on his way home.  Thank goodness for Dig.  He was often the voice of reason within the team.

That left Felicity alone with a not too happy Oliver.

Felicity looked to where Oliver was sharpening his arrows.  This time it was her turn to apologize.  “I’m sorry.”

Oliver looked up from his table and waited for her to continue, like she usually did.

“I didn’t mean for you to worry. I knew I could get out in time,” Felicity continued as she fidgeted with her hands.  

“But I didn’t.  I didn’t know what you were up too.  All I knew was that I could have lost you.  And I can’t…” Oliver looked up at the ceiling when he finished his sentence.  “I can’t lose you.”

“I guess I’m still not used to having someone worry about me.  You and Dig are the first to really worry about me.”  Felicity explained.

“Well, you have people that worry about you now,”  Oliver remarked.

“Okay.  I’m still sorry.  Let’s go home.  Maybe some dumplings tonight?”  She asked as she scrunched her nose and gave a cheesy grin.

“Okay, lets go,” Oliver conceded.

They were back at Felicity’s apartment in no time.  Oliver carried the food into Felicity’s apartment and put it down on the kitchen counter.  He had done it so many times in the past few months that it felt natural.  As natural as having a bow in his hand.

He reached up and pulled two glasses from the cabinet, no longer needing to ask if she wanted white or red.  Because he already knew.

It was then that it hit him.  This domestic bliss had been building for months now.  Their routine, the ease they had with one another.  It felt like home.  For the first time since he came back to Starling City, Oliver Queen felt at home.  But it’s never a place that makes you feel at home.  Oliver watched the woman who made him feel at home.

Felicity opened each container looking for the shrimp dumplings that were her favorite.  Oliver didn’t even realize how big his smile had become.  Felicity had that affect on him.

“What?”  Felicity asked as Oliver continued to stare at her.

“Well?  You look happy so I’m just wondering, what’s going on?”  Felicity made circles of confusion with her hands.

“I’m trying to have a good time.”  Oliver laughed as he handed her a glass of red wine.

“Okay.  We’ll leave it at that.” Felicity hadn’t seen Oliver this happy…ever.

Felicity turned to go into the living room.  She had the shrimp dumping container in one hand and her wine in the other.  “WE always seem to lose that remote.  You’d think I’d have a spare.”

Oliver could wipe the grin off his face.  This was something he thought he never have.  A normal life with a someone who made him feel things he never though possible.  Being with her felt like anything was possible.  

Felicity took her seat while Oliver claimed his seat to the left of her.  Oliver took the remote out from under a pillow and dangled it in front of Felicity’s face.  In turn, Felicity put down her wine and stuck her tongue out at him.

“I swear you do that on purpose,” Felicity exclaimed as she took the remote from his hand.  She turned on their latest show to binge watch.

It struck Oliver that it didn’t get better than this.  Life is filled with awful horrible days but the nights he spent with Felicity made all the bad simply disappear.  These were the good moments to hold onto.

“I know you love Sheldon.”  Felicity didn’t seem to notice as Oliver shifted closer.

“Love is a strong word.  I’d go for tolerate.”  Oliver said as he inched closer to her.

“I know you watch for Penny.  You can’t fool me, Oliver Queen.”  Felicity was busy looking at the screen but Oliver only had eyes for Felicity.

“Yeah, you got me,” he replied, his eyes never leaving her face.

“I had forgotten about this one.  I love this one.”  Felicity did a little shake of her body and clapped her hands.  It only made him adore her more.

“I know.”  His voice soft, in his special Felicity voice.  It caused Felicity to turn and look at him.

“You’ve never even se..” It took a second for Felicity to catch on that Oliver wasn’t talking about the show.  

He was looking at her with such love and honesty that Felicity felt her breath catch.  His smile reached all the way up to his eyes.  If Oliver was attractive before, this smile made him down right sexy.

The oh barely escaped her lips as Oliver’s lips touched hers.  

_“Math, science, history, unravelling the mysteries,_

_That all started with the big bang!”_


	19. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Detour
> 
> Rating: teen
> 
> Somehow Arrow has to end…this is what I’d like to happen. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

John Diggle looked up and down the beach, assessing for any sign of a threat.  It was so ingrained in him that it was just what he did.  At Maya’s school, at the park, especially at A.R.G.U.S.   Through the years, John had learned a threat could come from anywhere, even from those you’d least except it.  

And he certainly wasn’t expecting anything here.  This wasn’t even Starling City but John couldn’t let his guard down.  Especially not this weekend.  The weekend of Felicity and Oliver’s wedding.

John had double duty as best man and walking Felicity down the aisle.  Nothing was going down on his watch.

He felt a hand on his back.  Quickly turning, he saw that it was only Oliver.

“Don’t worry.  Nothing is happening this time,” Oliver said, reassuring his partner.

Diggle gave Oliver a look that said  _That’s what you said last time._

 _“_ The Justice League is out there, just out of view.” Oliver said as he looked out across the ocean.  Oliver couldn’t see them but he knew they were there.  

“One, I can’t see them and two half of them are at the table.”  John could feel his shoulders tighten as he spoke.

“That’s the idea.  I don’t want Felicity to worry after the last time. If the table is filled with heroes then I figured we’re as safe as we can be.”  Oliver explained as he put his arm around John’s shoulders.

John’s shoulders were tense.  But John took Oliver’s lead and both men turned away from the ocean where the biggest threat could come from.  It was just in time to see Felicity coming toward them.

“God, she’s beautiful.” Oliver whispered to the breeze.  Felicity was a vision wearing a sea foam knee length dress.  Half of her hair swept up and straight as it could be.

When she reached them, Felicity gave John a peck on the cheek and joined her arm with Oliver’s.  Felicity looked serene.  All it took was one look at her and John felt better.  His shoulder’s relaxed as he though about the last few months.

The team had almost lost Felicity more times that John cared to count.  She had been in a coma for the better part of a month.  When she came back to them, she was the same Felicity but only wiser and much more calm.  It was like she knew that after this life some great reward was waiting for them. 

“Let’s go join the others.” Felicity said with a nod in the directions of the other guests that were already taking their seats at the table on the beach.

The table was full of loved ones that all knew the secret of the Arrow. In the presence of all these wonderful people, John couldn’t help but smile.  These people were here to ensure that Oliver and Felicity got married tomorrow and nothing would prevent that a second time. 

As John looked around at everyone’s smiling faces, he knew everything would work out this time.   No more detours, no more bumps in the road, no more crazy stalkers, no more kidnappings.  Just a happy wedding because no one deserved it more than Oliver and Felicity.

Dinner came and went.  Dessert was almost ready to be served, but first it was time for the speech Diggle had prepared.  Diggle got up from his seat and hit his glass with his fork to get everyone’s attention.  

“When I started out writing this speech I wanted to wish Oliver and Felicity an epic love.  But when I looked up epic love, words like doomed, oblivion, and hopelessly popped up.  Not exactly what I was looking for.”  John said, as his audience gave a little chuckle.

“What I do know is that no one deserves to be happy more than the two of you.  For goodness sakes, Oliver you picked a woman’s whose name literally means happiness.” John could see Felicity’s eyes light up with that reference.  It also didn’t go unnoticed that Oliver was squeezing Felicity’s hand.

Felicity was not only Oliver’s happiness. She brought happiness and forgiveness and love to everyone at this table.  She was a beacon of hope.  Felicity could find light in those everyone else thought too dark to help.  The people at this table were living proof of that.

John looked over each person at this table.  There was those bound by blood but most were here out of love.  John thought about it for a second.  He knew what he had to do.

“I think I’ll keep the rest of that speech for tomorrow.  Tonight looking around this table, I see something that is important to both Oliver and Felicity.  Family.”  John looked down at Lyla to see her wink at him.  Lyla had told him to speak from his heart and he planned to.

“In this family, things don’t always go smooth or as planned, but you guys are the ones I trust to battle the evils of the world.  And I know that we will always be there for each other.  No matter where we go or how fast we go.”  John smiled as Barry gave a little salute.

“So Oliver and Felicity, thank you for creating this crazy little family.  Because none of us would be the same without it.  This family makes us stronger and better.  And I never thought the day I started working for the Queens was the start of me finding a family I didn’t even know I needed.”  John thought back to those days.  The Oliver sitting in front of him was very different from the rich boy he meet those seven years ago.

Felicity was sitting to Oliver’s right. There were so many things John wanted to say to her.  Lyla words tugged at his heart. _Speak from the heart._

“Every family needs a foundation.  A place to call home.  Roots to grow from.  Before Felicity came into our lives, I think both Oliver and I were a little lost.  It was you, Felicity, that gave us a family to belong to.  I for one wouldn’t be the same without you.”  John choked on the words, tears in his eyes.

“I second that.”  Lyla chimed in.  And everyone began to laugh.  Lyla always came to John’s rescue.

“Would you let me finish?” John asked his wife, thankful for Lyla’s perfect timing.

Lyla nodded and zipped up her lips with her hand.

“I guess what I’m trying to say so eloquently is that I love you both and hope you have nothing but happiness and family to guide you on this crazy journey of life.  To Felicity and Oliver.”  John finished as he raised his glass.  Other glasses joined his in toasting their family.

“That was…”  Oliver tried to say as he lowered his glass.  Oliver was hardly ever a lost for words but he was tonight.  John was his brother in so many ways.

“It was perfect, John.”  Felicity said as she stood up.   She took her time, letting her gaze linger on each person at the table.  Oliver.  Thea.  Roy.  Sara.  Nyssa.  Ted.  Laurel.  Lyla.  John.  Quentin.  Barry.  Iris.  Clark.  Lois.

She loved these people at the table, especially her big brother John and her husband to be Oliver.  But her love for the rest of her family was just as strong.  Only when Felicity stopped looking for a place to belong had she truly found her place in this world.  Her place was at the heart of Team Arrow.

“You all have given me something I have always wanted since I was a little girl.  A family.  A family that loves me as much as I love them and there is no greater gift.”  Felicity couldn’t help as the tears flowed from her eyes.  

“So let’s toast to family.  To my family.”  Felicity said as she winked at John.  The best big brother a girl could ever have.


	20. Hanging On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Impulses
> 
> Rating: Mature??
> 
> Song by the supremes originally.

Blood.  Blood on her new suede shoes. New. Suede. Shoes. Did anyone understand how hard it was to get blood out of suede.  Nope, no one did but her.  Blood was easier to get out of leather but still a challenge.  You think anyone knew that but her.  Again, no. Maybe she should start leaving the laundry for someone else to do. A certain someone who had gotten her into this mess yet again. 

Her hands were in handcuffs, not for the first time.  And if she continued to be Oliver Queen’s EA, then it would most likely not be the last.  Four months and four different attempted kidnappings, only two had taken so far.  Thank goodness.  She wasn’t sure she would last through this one.  

The first time she had been in a very small closet with Oliver for at least 3 hours.  Dig kept telling her it had only been 20 minutes but Felicity refused to believe that.  She could still feel his body pressed up against hers.  if she wasn’t so angry right now, she would be wet between her thighs.  The amount of heat that man radiated was a crime.  She could really use his heat right now.  Trying to suppress a shiver but failing.  It was getting colder the longer she was hanging here.  

Yes, hanging with her feet at least a foot off the ground.  Damn, Oliver Queen.  Her shoulders were starting to hurt.  The handcuffs were tight around her wrists.  He got back his company and then all these attempts on his life started happening.  Well, he could shove the company and this job where the sun don’t shine.  

Goosebumps were starting to form up and down her arms.  When did it get so cold in here? Looking up she could see the handcuffs attached to chains that hung from a bar.  A bar that looked flimsy enough for said CEO to break.  But not her.  

She heard his voice first, not knowing where he was. “Keep hanging on, Felicity.”

“Where am I going to go?”  She turned ever so slightly to see Oliver in the same position as her, with his hands strung above his head in handcuffs.  Only his feet were almost touching the ground.  She pointed her toes but she knew she wasn’t even close to touching the floor.  If only she could reach then her arms wouldn’t bother her like this.  Like her arms were being slowly ripped from her body.  Well, it wasn’t quite that bad. 

Felicity started to sing “set me fee, why don’t you babe. get out my life…y don’t you babe. Keep me hanging on.”

“FE-LI-CI-TY!”

“What?”

Chains were making noises behind her.  Hopefully, Oliver would get free and then free her.  She didn’t want to keep hanging on any longer.

She could feel the air being moved around her before she felt his legs wrapping around her.  She froze.  She could feel his muscles underneath his pants.  And he seemed to be using his legs to crawl up her body. “Oliver, what are you doing?”

“Getting us out of here.”  She couldn’t see what he was doing.  She could barely comprehend anything with Oliver’s legs around her.  The start and end of many of her fantasies involving her Oliver.  Well, not her Oliver.  She even babbled in her thoughts.

“Hurry, my arms are staring to really bother me,”  Felicity complained.

“Give me a minute.” Oliver replied.

“You know I imagined being handcuffed with you under different circumstances.”  Her mouth was always quicker than her mind.  Her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own.  

“Platonic circumstance?” Oliver asked.  She didn’t have to see his face to know he was smiling. That smug smile of his.  The one that dared her to kiss him.  Well, two could play this game.

“No definitely not platonic circumstance, Queen.”  She could feel his activity come to a stop.  It was as if the air had been taken out the room.

Carefully considering her next words, she tried turning to see his face but he  face was out of her line of sight.  Maybe this would be easier if she couldn’t see his face.

“I’m tired of this dance we do.  I feel something.  You feel something.  I think you should just kiss me and get it over with.”

His activity continued, whatever he was doing.  Chains were clinking, their bodies combined were swaying.  

“Oliver, did you hear me?”  Felicity questioned.  Damn, she wished she could see his face.

“Yes.”  Oliver replied.

“Well, say something.  Anything.”  He big mouth got her in trouble this time.

Oliver didn’t reply to Felicity.  And it made her worry.  Her mouth had gotten the best of her.

Somehow Oliver had managed to get free and was now standing in front of her.  Her hands were still hurting and she wanted down but then Oliver’s hands came up and cupped her face.  He was so close she could almost fell his lips on hers. The anticipation was killing her.  So close…

And then in came the kidnappers.   Those kidnappers were luckily that Oliver’s bow and quiver were not around.  She would have gladly done the honors herself tonight.  

Oliver took care of the kidnappers rather quickly.  

He walked over to Felicity and held out his hand. “Let’s go home, Felicity.”

Felicity tried to suppress another shiver.  This one because of the hunger in Oliver’s eyes.  She took his hand, letting her impulsive brain take over for the rest of the night.


	21. It’s About Damn Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Free Fall
> 
> Rating: teen

**FF#18: It’s About Damn Time!**

**Prompt: Free Fall**

**Rating: teen**

The Count’s words echoed in his ears. “You’d need to decide what’s more important.  This city or this girl?”

One minute Felicity had been standing at the edge of the building and the next she was gone.  The Count pushed her to her death and for that he would die.  

With the adrenaline pumping though his body, Oliver took care of the Count with a few punches.  When it was time to deliver the final blow, Oliver couldn’t.  He knew in his heart that he was the man that Felicity always knew he could be.  He was no longer a killer.

Oliver couldn’t bare to look over the ledge.  This loss was too great.  This was the one he wouldn’t be able to recover from.  A single tear falling from his eye, down his cheek.  He felt a rush of air slide past him and there stood Barry with Felicity in his arms.

“I got here just in time.”  Barry said as he put Felicity down on the ground. “I’m sorry I was a little late.”  Barry didn’t even finish because Oliver was lost.  Lost to Felicity.

Oliver felt like time was standing still.  He could only see, hear and be aware of Felicity.  She looked fine.  You couldn’t tell someone had just tried to push her off a roof.  Not a single hair looked out of place.

In that moment, she never looked more beautiful.  He never loved her more than this moment.  He thought she had been lost to him forever.  

Oliver didn’t heard Barry’s parting words, “You’d better not screw it up this time, Mr. Queen.”

As Felicity came closer, Oliver fell to his knees.  Tears streaming down his face, he reached for her.  A light in the darkness.  A raft in his flood of emotion.

His hands snaked around her body, interlocking his fingers, desperate not to let go.  She stroked his hair as he clung to her.  He could hear her whisper, “Shhhh, I’m okay.  I’m here.”  She repeated her words.  Her voice like a balm to his soul.  The tears slowed until he could cry no more.

It felt like they stood like that forever.  He didn’t want to face her.

“Oliver, look at me.  Oliver.”  Felicity’s voice held a sense of urgency but Oliver had no intention of looking at her.  His walls were all but gone and looking at her would be the end of him.  If he looked at her, he’d give in.  Give in to what he wanted most in this world.  Felicity.

He could feel Felicity pull away and get down on her knees next to him.  His resolve to not look at her was fading fast.  She took his hands in hers.  Looking down at her hands, he saw how small and fragile they looked next to his.

“I almost lost you.”  His voice as fragile as her hands looked.  He interconnect their hands as he continued to look at them.

“But you didn’t.”  Felicity declared.  Her voice strong and vibrant as ever.

“I don’t think I’d survive if I’d lost you.”  Oliver said as he face sought hers.

“I know you would, Oliver.  You’e a survivor.  You’re stronger than you know.  You are the man I’d always know you’d become.”  Felicity eyes shined with love as she spoke.   “Besides, do you’d think Diggle and Roy would let that happen.”

“You heard him.  It’s you or the city.  And there was no choice to make.  There never was, there never will be.  I will always choose you.”  His eyes pleading with her to stop.  His heart wanting her to continue.

“It doesn’t have to be.  You can chose me and this city.”  Felicity responded, ready for this fight.  She had been waiting for this rematch ever since their first date.

“YES IT DOES.”  Oliver yelled as he let go of her hands.

“No, it doesn’t.  Listen to yourself.  The Count came after me even though we aren’t together.   It doesn’t matter if we’re together or not, I’ll always be a target.”  Felicity conceded.

“You said it yourself.  You’ll always be a target.”  Oliver reasoned with her.

“I will because it’s my choice to help the Arrow, to help right the wrongs of this city.  To get justice for those that deserve it.  To help you Oliver Queen to make this city better.  It’s always been my choice.  It’s like you said there was no choice to make.”  Felicity use of his words brought a smile to his face.

God, he loved this woman.  Why had he pushed her away for so long?  His need to protect her had only succeeded in pushing her away.  And looking at her now, his reasons didn’t seem so sound anymore.  She would always be in danger.  But maybe by his side was the safest place for her to be.

“I saw your face.  When he pushed me.  We never need words to communicate, Oliver.  I know what it would be to lose me because it’s the same for me.  I can’t lose you.”  Tears started to stream down her face.  

Oliver knew he couldn’t deny his heart any longer.  He couldn’t deny her any longer.  His hand gently wiped away her tear.  And then cupping her face.  She leaned into his touch just as she had done before and as she always would

“I love you.  And I… and I want to be with you, whether it’s one day or two or thirty years.  We just got a do-over.  I don’t want to waste it.  Do you?”  Felicity asked.

No, he didn’t want to waste one more minute.  When he saw Felicity go over, his regrets were many.  Too many to name, and she wasn’t going to be one of them anymore.

“No.”  Oliver simply stated.  His hands cupping both sides of her face.

 “Just like that?”  She questioned him, her eyes searching his.  Her answer would always be in his eyes.

“Yeah, just like that.”  His smile reaching his eyes for the first time in a long time.  His walls gone.  His love for her hanging in the air.

“I love you, Felicity.”  And he kissed her with all the passion and feelings that had been building up for months.  His paramount regret erased with a single kiss.

On a rooftop nearby, Team Arrow and Barry celebrated.  Diggle’s words must have carried on a breeze because both Oliver and Felicity heard the words everyone wanted to say.   _It’s about damn time._

 


	22. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: That Night
> 
> Rating: Teen

Donna could hear the yelling down the hall.  She had just come to say goodbye to her daughter.  She had to get back to Vegas before they gave her job to someone else.  She didn’t expect to walk in on a lover’s quarrel.

Oliver Queen walked out the door and had the decency to look a little sheepish.  Donna figured he didn’t know what embarrassed was.  She had heard tons of stories about Oliver Queen.  Even looked him up on the internet when she learned Felicity had become entangled with this man.

Donna and Oliver said their goodbyes quickly.  Donna could sense Oliver wanted to be as far away from Felicity as he could manage at the moment.  Donna just wasn’t as sure as to why.

When Donna saw Felicity, she had her back turned to the window facing the city.

“Felicity.”  Donna made her presence know.

“Mom.”  Felicity said without even turning around.

Donna didn’t need to see Felicity’s face to know she had been crying.  She could hear it in her voice.  Donna might not have always been the best mother but she did have her moments.  Felicity was in love with Oliver.  It didn’t take a genius to figure it out.  

“That night when I found you and Oliver together.  You looked like two people in love.” Donna explained.

“We’re not.”  Felicity simply stated. 

Donna could tell Felicity didn’t want to talk.  But Donna wasn’t about to stop.  “Felicity, I may not be as smart as you but I do know a few things about life.”

“Because you’re my mom.”  Felicity finally turned around to look at her mother.  The tears had dried up but her eyes were still a little red.

“No because I’m a cocktail waitress.  Do you know how many people I’ve seen in love?  Millions.”    Donna had seen tons of weddings, newlyweds, anniversaries, and tons of affairs in Vegas.  She knew love when she saw it.

“That’s statically impossible.”  Felicity said as she raised her eyebrows.

“Felicity, I’m trying to make a point.”  Donna said in her best mother voice.  This kid did not make it easy.  She never had.

“In all my years.  I have never seen anyone look like Oliver when he looks at you.  He loves you.”  Donna may not be as smart as Felicity.  But she knew her daughter was often blind to what was in front of her.  Oliver Queen being no exception.

Donna watched as her words sunk in.  Felicity seemed to contemplate what Donna had just told her.

“Even if that’s true.  We’ll never be together.”  Felicity explained in a hushed tone.

“The whole CEO assistant thing, huh?”  Donna asked.

“Yeah.”  Felicity said with her eyes to the the ground.  Her daughter had become a much better liar in her time in Starling City but Donna knew she wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“Give him some time.  He’ll get over it.  And see just how special you are.”  Donna said.

Donna gasped in surprise as Felicity came over and hugged her mother.  Donna slowly returned the hug.  They stood there for a few minutes.  

When they broke the hug, Donna smoothed her skirt out.  It was time for her to go.  Felicity would be just fine.  “Okay.  I need to go.  The flight won’t wait for me.”

“Bye Mom.”

“Bye Felicity.”  

And Donna was gone down the hall.  

When she got to the elevator, there was Oliver Queen pacing the hall right by the elevator.

“If you hurt my daughter, I will fillet you like a fish.”  Donna threatened him.

“Fair enough.”  Oliver said with a nod of his head.

The two of them stared at each other as Donna got on the elevator.  As the elevator doors closed, Donna watch as Oliver took off in the direction of her daughter.  A mother always knows best.


	23. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Truth or Dare
> 
> Rating: mature

“When did raising kids become more difficult than Arrow business?”  Felicity asked her husband as she snuggled underneath the sheets with him.  She had spent the last twenty minutes trying to speak some sense into their thirteen year old daughter.  Maddie was turning out to be their difficult child.

Oliver had been lounging in their bed, waiting for Felicity to come to bed.  This was one of their only nights together in the past two weeks.  And to be honest, he didn’t want to waste it talking about their only daughter.  Not that he didn’t love her.  But Oliver wanted to spend some quality time with his wife.  These days their time was too precious to waste.

“Maddie was going on and on about this boy at school.  I just worry about her first boy/girl party next week.  Spin the bottle. Truth or dare.”  Felicity said to Oliver.

“Maddie is not going.”  Oliver said.

“Oliver you can’t protect her forever.” It wasn’t a secret that Oliver was protective.  It had kept Felicity and Oliver apart for seven months.  Seven months that Felicity never wished to relive. Maddie going on dates was going to bring out another level of protective in Oliver.

“Yes, I can.  No daughter of mine is getting involved with a boy at her age.  She’s not dating until she’s twenty.”  Oliver explained to his wife.  There was no way Maddie was going out with a boy that was remotely like himself.  He had been such a douche in his earlier years.

“Really?  Connor starting going on date at fifteen.  I don’t think that quite fair.”  Felicity countered back. 

“It’s different for boys.”  Oliver knew he needed to tread carefully.  He wanted to spend the night loving Felicity, not fighting with her.  Although fighting was excellent foreplay with Felicity.  It always had been and always would be.

“Oliver Queen!  Stop being a selfish pig-headed male.”  Felicity exclaimed.

“Okay.”  Time to move on to a different topic.

“Okay?”  Felicity questioned.

“Felicity, if you’re finished I would like to make love to my wife.  It’s been two weeks.”  Oliver eyes darkened as he slide his body over hers.

Oliver started to unbutton Felicity satin top with his teeth.  It had been way too long.

Before Oliver knew it, Felicity has slithered from underneath him and was gone from the bed.  

“What are you doing?”  Oliver asked his wife.

“I didn’t want a repeat of Connor walking in on us.  Do you?”  Felicity asked.  She never wanted a repeat of that day.  It had scarred her as much as it had scarred Connor.

“Always thinking.  That’s why I married you.”  Oliver pulled the covers back for Felicity to join him.

There was a commotion coming from behind the door.  Oliver went on high alert and jumped up from the bed.  Pulling on a gray shirt, Oliver was about to open the door when he heard Connor arguing with Tommy.

Oliver looked behind him and saw Felicity putting the last button in place.

“Well, let’s see what our sons are arguing about.”  Felicity did not look amused.  Connor was suppose to be away in college.  So what was he doing home?  The university was only twenty minutes away but still.

Oliver opened the door to find Tommy holding a green arrow.  Oliver took a deep breath.  Connor had been told about the family business when he turned eighteen.  Tommy was still two years away from his eighteen birthday.  This was not the conversation he wanted to have tonight.  He just wanted to have a nice evening with Felicity.  Was that too much to ask for?

“When were you going to tell me about the big secret, Dad?  When did I get to know you’re the Green Arrow?”  Tommy asked. Tommy had always been the most level-headed of his children.  Oliver hoped he would still be tonight.

“Tommy, your father and I decided a long time ago that our children would get to know when they were ready to know.  And I guess that day is today.”  Felicity said to their youngest son as she step up to where Oliver stood.

The real deal had been when they turned eighteen if they were ready.  Connor had taken the news rather well and Oliver only hoped that Tommy did as well.

“They didn’t tell me until I was much older Tommy.  Mom and Dad are about to trust you with the biggest secret ever.  Are you sure you want to know?”  Connor chimed in.

Connor was a god sent.  He always had been ever since he came into their lives.

Tommy considered what was before him carefully.  And he wanted to know.  If Connor could keep this secret, then Tommy knew he could.

“I want to know.  I get that nobody knows who you are Dad.  But I WANT to know.”  Tommy explained.

“Let’s go get some coffee.  I think I’m going to need it.”  Felicity said.

The boys started to the kitchen as Oliver pulled Felicity close to kiss he forehead. 

“God help us when it’s Maddie’s turn to find out.”  Oliver said.

“Let’s worry about her and boys first.”  Felicity muttered against Oliver’s chest.

“Do you think Tommy is ready?  I know he’s more mature but it’s a big secret.  One we can’t afford to get out.” Oliver looked down at Felicity.

Felicity looked up at her husband.  “If any of our children can handle it, it’s Tommy.  He’s level- headed and honest and true.  Besides, he’s always had a little superhero crush on the Green Arrow.”

“Thank you.”  Oliver said as he kissed the top of Felicity’s head.

“For what?”  Felicity questioned.

“For always knowing just what to say.”  Oliver said as he walked toward the kitchen.

Felicity might know what to say with Tommy.  But she worried when it was Maddie’s turn to find out about the Arrow business.  Maybe Thea could help with that one.  Felicity took one last look at Maddie’s door and went down the hallway.

When Felicity got to the kitchen, the coffee was already brewing.  It brought a smile to her face.  After all these years, he always made her coffee.  She was going to have to reward him much later tonight.

Felicity got herself a cup of coffee and settled down in a chair next to Oliver as he started his tale.

“Tommy, you know I was stranded on an island.  What you don’t know is that when I came back.  I came back with a mission.  A mission that’s changed over the years.  But at it’s heart it’s never truly changed.  I came back to honor those I’ve lost.  Staring with your grandfather……”

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Fairytales Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: three reasons
> 
> Rating: general
> 
> An Au( or is it?) to end these lovely prompts. Thank you for reading them:) this is the end, it a bit whimsical but we all need a little whimsical after the finale:)

Once upon a time in a land far far away, there lived a prince named Oliver.  He loved his kingdom, but this wasn’t always the case.  For Prince Oliver felt so much pressure that he had run to the next kingdom for three years.  It was here that Oliver had meet his true love.  A princess by the name of Felicity.

Felicity was unlike any princess Oliver had ever meet.  Of course, she was beautiful, but her outward beauty was no match for her inward beauty that shined like a beacon.  Her hair was spun of gold, her eyes as blue as an ocean, and her skin as lovely as could be.  Felicity was true and hardworking, a friend to animals and beggars, and caring and considerate.

Now you’d think Princess Felicity would be as happy as could be.  But she was very lonely in her kingdom.  She wanted to everyone’s friend but it was very hard for this princess to make friends.

The same could be said of Prince Oliver.   He was also very lonely.  Now, the prince always felt that he was unworthy of love and here was the problem.   But he never felt like he deserved some one as beautiful and lovely at the Princess Felicity.

Prince Oliver had three reasons and three years to fall in love with the beautiful Felicity.  The reasons might not make sense to you but no ever said true love makes sense.  You love who you love.  Sometimes, you don’t even get a choice.

The first reason Oliver loved Princess Felicity was she had saved his life while wearing red.  Oliver had just come to town.  Now as a prince he was not used to paying for things.  So as the day went on, he had became hungry and took a delicious red apple from a local man selling them.  Had Princess Felicity not come along, Oliver might be dead, hung for his crimes.

He had not been unkind to her but lets just say they didn’t get started on the right foot.  But what he never forgot was the way she looked.  Her outfit had been hiding by a dark cloak.  But when she whirled away from him, he could see the very simply red dress underneath.  It was an image that would never leave him.

If you had asked Prince Oliver what his favorite color was before this day, it would have been green.  But from this day forward, it would always be red.  And it was funny because from this day forward, whenever in public, Princess Felicity would tend to wear a splash of red on her shoes, in her hair, on her dress.  The placement never matter, only the fact that she wore it for Oliver did.

The second reason Prince Oliver loved Princess Felicity was he didn’t have to wear a mask in front of her.  Now this may sound silly but this kingdom didn’t always love his kingdom.  And Prince Oliver on a plate would be a nice treat for the king.  So the prince was always on guard not to let anyone in or get close to him.  But this simply was not the case with Felicity.

The walls guarding his heart were high and massive but the walls were never a match for Princess Felicity.  As much as he tried to push her away and not let her see just how sad and broken he was, she was always there to see a little more each day.

It gets tiring always pretending even with your closest friends.  To find someone who accepts you no matter what is a rare and precious gift.  It’s these people that you never let escape your life.  And it was the very reason, Oliver always found an excuse or way to see the lovely Felicity.  Whether it be bullet ridden carriages or broken arrows, Oliver never ran out of excuse to see his fair Felicity.

The funny thing is Felicity always saw right thought the reasons he came to visit her.  She knew in her heart of hearts the real reason he came to visit.  She just never allowed herself to believe that someone like Oliver could love her just as she loved him.  These feelings of abandonment were related to the evil queen but alas that’s an even longer story.

The third reason Prince Oliver loved Princess Felicity was his whole universe changed the moment he met her.  Cliche but true.  The air was clearer, his food was better, his sleep was longer, his thoughts were safer.   Now these things may seem silly to you but for Prince Oliver.  These things were everything.

It was the way he shielded her body with his when danger approached.  It was in the way he would eat only after she had eaten.  It was in the way he touched her face.  It was the tone in which he spoke to her.  It took him over two years to admit his feelings to the fair princess but even then the prince was reluctant to be with her.  His need to protect her kept them apart. 

But in the end, it was a dragon that brought them together.  For no one (not even a prince from a neighboring land) would face this dragon except Felicity.  It took the Princess almost dying for Prince Oliver to realize that the safest place for Princess Felicity was right by the Prince’s side.  The Princess and Prince made an unstoppable team but only when they were together.  For true love is always the answer.

Now this story may sound silly but every word is true.  For no Prince loved his Princess more than that of our Oliver and Felicity.  They returned to Oliver’s kingdom where they got married and had lots of babied.  And they ruled their two kingdoms together in a just and fair way for a long long time.

“And they lived happily ever after.”

“Dad you do realize that this is a work of fiction.  I was looking for the real way you and Mom met.”  Maddie told her father.

Oliver looked at Maddie thinking back to the first time he ever really thought of having children.  He was in the hospital visiting John and Lyla after they had baby Sara.  Felicity had been looking at the baby.  And his whole universe had changed( if he was truly being honest it changed the day he met Felicity).  In an instant, Oliver imagined all those special moments with her.  A life, a marriage, children.  

Returning his attention back to Maddie, Oliver simply stated the way he met his wife.  “I met her at work.  She was chewing a red pen.  I knew from the moment I met her that there was just something about her.  The second I looked at her, everything changed.  My whole universe changed.  And i have never been the same since.”

“Really?  That’s what you’re going with.”  Maddie questioned her dad.

“It’s the truth.”  Oliver said.  And it was.  Felicity was the best thing to happen to him.  Well, before Maddie and Connor came along.

“Next time I want Mom to tell me how you met.” Maddie said.

“Okay. Good night, pumpkin.”  Oliver said as he kissed his daughter on the head.

“Good night, Dad.”  These words were the best words on earth.  Oliver closed the door as he left his daughter’s room.

And who was standing not two feet from him.  But his said wife.

“I found your story to be very true.  But only three reasons, huh?” Felicity said with tears in her eyes.

Oliver took Felicity in his arms, “ I have a million reasons why I love you, but i wanted our daughter to go to bed.  It took awhile but we did get out happily ever after.”

Felicity playful shoved him away, “No thanks to you.”

“I’m the one that proposed.”  Oliver said.

But that’s a tale for another night.  So don’t give up hope for their love is as true and unstoppable as anyone’s can be.  It just takes time for true love to find it’s way.


End file.
